Nunca seré tuya
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: NOMBRE ES SERENITY TSUKINO VIVO CON MIS PADRES IKUKO Y KENJY ELLOS LO SON TODO PARA MI JUNTO CON MI HERMANO SAMMY O MI "OSITO" COMO YO LE DIGO. PERO HAY UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA MI PADRE ES UN OBSESIVO CON EL JUEGO Y APOSTO MUCHO AHORA NO TENEMOS DINERO PARA PAGAR LAS DEUDAS Y AL MENOS DE QUE YO ME CASE CON EL GRAN DARIEN CHIBA SHIELDS, MATARÍAN A TODA MI FAMILIA. PERO HAY UN PROBLEMA
1. Chapter 1

" la boda"  
Y aquí me encontraba yo esperando a lo que sería mi "futuro esposo", yo no me quería casar pero era la única forma de salvar a toda mi familia y si yo tenía que casarme lo haría así no amara a el "Gran Darien Chiba"… mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino y tengo 20 años somos una pequeña familia y nos queremos mucho, pero hay un pequeño problema papá apuesta mucho jugando y en una de esas jugadas apostó con Darien Chiba lo que él no esperaba ( mi papá) era que perdería y la única forma para pagar todas las deudas es que yo me casará con Darien..  
Destetaba la idea por completo, no era que Darien no fuese bonito, pero a mí no me gustaba ni un poquito, parecía como si estuviera obsesionado conmigo y eso me asqueaba, únicamente acepte casarme con el porque de lo contrario mataría a mi familia eso nunca lo permitiría. Papá se había negado rotundamente pero yo tuve que poner cara de "enamorada" y hacer como si "Darien lo fuera todo para mí", solamente así mi padre lo acepto. Estaba recordando todo esto cuando una voz aterciopelada me llamo  
-Mi amor lista ara mañana?.-me pregunto Darien, él tenía 26 años pero aun así tenía una inmensa fortuna y no es que me importe, pero gracias a esa fortuna el pagaría todas las deudas de mi papa y yo cansándome con el pagaría la deuda de papa con él.  
-No me digas mí amor, sabes que solamente lo haga para que no le pase nada a mi familia.-dije mirándolo con odio  
-Entiéndelo de una vez.-me dijo agarrándome por la cara y apretando u agarre.-tú serás mía tarde o temprano, mañana te casaras conmigo y serás la mujer más feliz del mundo y mejor cooperas si? No vaya hacer que le pase algo a tus papis o a tu hermanito no?.-dijo dándome un beso  
- te oído.-le dije limpiándome la boa  
-Del odio al amor hay solo un paso.-dijo riéndose descaradamente  
-escúchame bien.-le dije viéndolo a los ojos..-nunca seré tuya, ni en cuerpo, ni en alma, ni en nada. Ese será tu peor castigo que yo no te corresponda, ese día me dejaras en paz.  
-eso nunca-me prometió acercándose a mi.- y no me desafíes.-me advirtió acariciándome la mejilla.-quieras o no tú me amaras así sea lo último que haga.-dicho esto me beso el trataba de introducir su lengua en mi boca, pero yo no quería, era asqueroso, lo que hice fue morderlo con todas mis ganas  
-tu todavía no me conoces Darien Chiba!.-dije dañadle una cachetada  
- y tú a mi menos.-dijo agarrándome con fuerza las manos.- y anda a que descanses mañana será un día muy importante  
"si mañana será el día que me condene" dije para mí misma

Darien Chiba Pov  
Mi nombre es Darien Chiba y tengo 26 años, soy un multimillonario, ya que el desgraciado de mi papá que ojala se esté pudriendo en los más profundos infiernos al morir me dejo todas fortuna su nombre era Zafiro pero como lo odiaba y lo odio. Me gusta jugar y apostar soy un master en eso pues él me enseño, aparte de eso soy medico y toco el piano aunque mi profesión no la ejerzo como tal.  
Solamente quiero algo que no puedo tener y es Serena mi Princesa como la amaba aunque ella no a mí pero lo haría.  
El gafo del padre había apostado conmigo y yo gane pero como bien sabía yo él no me podía pagar así que hable con mi querida Serena la cual me despreciaba por cierto, que si no se casaba conmigo algo malo les pasaría así que ella acepto, pero yo sabía que yo me condenaba pues yo la amaba pero ella no a i. aunque sea lo último que haga Serenity Tsukino será mía y muy pronto más de lo que ella pensaba, me amaría como yo la amo a ella, eso se los juro.

Bella Pov  
Hoy m casaría con Darien y en vez de estar feliz era todo lo contrario me sentía la mujer más desdichada de este mundo, yo no lo amaba pero todo sea por mi familia. Apenas me levante las chicas que Darien tenían como ama de llaves me ayudaron a arreglarme, el vestido era sencillo al matrimonio solamente estaban invitados mi familia y un amigo de Darien más nadie, la boda seria en la sala de la Gran casa que tenía Darien  
-Se ve muy preciosa, Señorita Serenity  
-Gracias.-les dije mirándome en el espejo una lagrima se me resbalo en eso entro a papa  
Lista pequeña?.-me dijo yo seque rápido la lagrima  
-Si papi!  
-Etas segura?.-me pregunto papa viéndome a los ojos.-  
-si.-le dije mirando a otra parte  
Cuando llegamos abajo Darien me esperaba al final del pasillo, como una persona se podía casar si sabía que esa persona no la ama? Yo no sabía cómo pero si sabía de alguien que fuera capaz y ese era Darien  
-él sonrió cuando me vio, a la final no podía retrasar más mi condena y llegamos a donde estaba el  
-Cuídala DARIEN.-le dijo papa  
-Siempre.-dijo el muy  
-Cuídate pequeña!.-solamente le sonreí no quería que se diera dé cuenta de nada.-  
El juez comenzó con todo lo que se dice en una boda, y llego esa palaba que desde hoy odiaría para toda mi vida  
-Darien Chiba Shields.-aceptas a Serenity en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, para amarla y atesorarla hasta que la muerte los separe?.-pregunte el juez  
-Si acepto.-dijo sonriendo  
-Serenity Tsukino aceptas a Darien en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, para amarlo y atesorarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?.-preguntó el juez lo tenía que hacer mire a mis padres que tenían un sonrisa en la boca, tenía que protegerlos mire a Darien y este me estaba mirando en modo de advertencia  
-Si acepto.-dije en un susurro y una lágrima se me escapo  
-Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia  
-Te amo.-dijo Darien yo solo sonreí pero con una sonrisa falsa.-al principio del beso yo no le quería corresponder, era el primer beso en el cual lo tendría que hacer sus labios eran más insistentes pero lo tenía que hacer se supone que soy "sumamente feliz" así que le correspondí al beso aunque con toda la repugnancia del mundo pero le correspondí él se dio cuenta de que le correspondía y una sonrisa se le formo el mismo término el beso  
, nos dio la vuelta y los dos sonreímos para la foto

*

La pequeña cena paso sin acontecimiento alguna y ahora venía mi venganza porque yo por nada del mundo sería suya…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2  
"tuya no soy, pero me obligaste hacerlo"

Luego de que mis padres se fueron y todo termino subí a la habitación que compartiría con mi "querido esposito" nada más mencionarlo me daba ganas de vomitar, me dirigí al baño y me cambie de ropa, me puse un mono y un suéter ni pensara el que tendríamos una luna de miel.  
Salí de la habitación y él estaba en la cama casi desnudo si se puede acotar cuando me vio se me quedo viendo incrédulo  
-que haces tú así vestida el día de la noche de nuestra boda?.-pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama  
-Que crees tú que voy hacer, voy a dormir.-le dije mientras me acostaba en la cama y me arropaba  
-Ni lo sueñes Serenity Tsukino, perdón Chiba, ahora eres mía y tienes que hacer lo que todas las esposas hacen consumar su matrimonio.-dijo tratando de darme un beso pero yo no se lo permití  
-Yo te dije bien claro que no te amo, nunca lo hare y no pienso entregarme a ti de ninguna forma.-le dije gritando  
-Serenity, Serenity tu no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de que seas mía.-dijo agarrando su celular  
-que haces?.-Pregunte con miedo  
-Yo?.-pregunto de forma inocente.-nada aquí creo que algo malo le pasar a tu querido papi.-dijo riéndose y marcando un numero  
-Desgraciado.-le dije y me volví acostar  
-Aló? Así si quiero que hagas algo por mí!.-dijo yo me voltee de inmediato  
-Darien que vas hacer?.-le dije  
-necesito que mates a mí querido suegro.-  
-Darien no yo haré lo que tú quieras.-le dije suplicándole  
-No, creo que ya no necesitare tus servicios.-yo lo miraba con lagrima en los ojos lo odiaba quería matarlo…  
-ok cualquier cosa te aviso.-dijo y colgó el celular  
-te odio.-le dije mientras una lagrima se me escapa  
-No llores princesita yo te amo, pero tú haces las cosas difíciles.-dijo besándome la cara le tenía asco, era el ser más miserable del mundo, pero que hacía, si no hacia lo que él quería mataría a mi papa  
-te odio.-le dije llorando  
-No me odies.-me dijo. -ámame  
-Nunca.-le dije.- me beso tenia asco de él, no quería nada con él y pensar tantos años guardándome para la persona indicada y miren con quien termino, yo no quería que mi primera vez fuera con él.  
-No me obligues por favor!.-le dije suplicándole  
-eres mi esposa y como tal lo tienes que hacer.- dijo besándome  
-Pero no quiero.-le dije llorando.-por favor Darien si de verdad me amas no me obligues.-le dije mientras el comenzaba a quitarme el suéter y yo me quede solamente con el brasier  
-Darien no, no, por favor.-le decía  
-si te quedas quieta es más fácil.-dijo besándome yo no quería  
Darien te lo suplico.-dije llorando y empujándolo  
-No me empujes princesa, no, no, no.-dijo canturreando.- serás mía quieras o no!.- y dicho esto me desvistió por completo y él también estaba desnudo, yo no sentía nada lo que sentía era asco y repulsión.- el me besaba y yo trataba de empujarlo en serio pero él era más fuerte que yo, mañana tendría unos horrible moretones por todos lados.-  
Darien te lo pido, por favor.-¡ le dije pero el no paro continuo besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada centímetro, besaba mi abdomen, mis senos, mis hombros, mi cuello, mi espalda, mis piernas todo besaba todo y yo lloraba no podía creer que de verdad lo hiciera  
-suéltame, suéltame, por favor.-gritaba y pataleaba logre morderlo y escapar de sus brazos pero él fue más rápido y me alcanzo  
-No me muerdas.- y me dio una cachetada que me dolía hasta el alma  
-No me pegues.-le dije y le iba a dar una cachetada pero no me lo permitió  
-Harás lo que yo te digas, cuando yo digas y como yo diga entendido?.-dijo besándome otra vez  
-No quiero Darien por favor, déjame, déjame, ya me case contigo pero esto no por favor.- decía yo mientras seguía forcejeando con él, él en cambio me apretó los hombros con demasiado fuerza y me mordió el cuello  
-ahhhhhh.-pegue un grito de dolor. -Darien me duele no me lastimes por favor, te lo suplico,.-pero él no escucho mis suplicas y siguió mordiéndome yo lloraba no podía creer que estuviera pasando por esto yo no.  
-nunca serás de nadie, siempre serás mía.-dijo mientras se posicionaba en mi entrada.-  
Darien no por favor no lo hagas soy virgen por favor Darien.-le decía grito pero no le importó.-  
-Ahora si eres mía. -decía mientras entraba y salía de mi con una manera salvaje yo nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera así, me dolió mil horrores, Darien no fue cuidadoso y sentía un dolor horrible por todo mi cuerpo como si miles de agujas me estuvieras puyando, yo lloraba en silencio ya que más da, no pude con él fue más fuerte su fuerza y su brutalidad, pero ahora lo odio más que antes y nunca le perdonaría esto  
-Mía, mía, mía.- decía una y otra vez.-mientras seguía en lo suyo yo parecía un títere no respondía a nada, me había quitado lo más preciado que tenía y todo a la fuerza todo mi cuerpo me dolía, no sé en qué momento termino lo único que fui consciente, es que me arropaba me daba un beso y me susurro:  
-ahora si eres mía Serena.- y salía de la habitación  
-no soy tuya, pero me obligaste.-dije mientras unas lágrimas se me salían…

Darien Pov  
Serena por fin ya se había casado conmigo, pero no era lo que me esperaba ella era infeliz "y como no lo va hacer idiota" dijo una vocecita dentro de mí, el caso era que era mía.  
-Lo siento mi princesa, pero es la única forma en la cual te quedaras conmigo.-dije calleándome de rodillas después que cerré la puerta me puse a llorar amargamente, la había hecho mía pero a la fuerza, la había golpeado, la había mordido y le había quitado su virginidad mi princesa era virgen "ella te lo dijo pero no la escuchaste" me dijo otra vez la vocecita me sentía horrible como le pude hacer eso?, pero es que ella no quería cooperar, era un monstruo en mi mente se repetían sus suplicas  
-Por favor Darien no por favor!.-era como una canción que se repetía una y otra y otra vez… y su cara me aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos le había hecho daño y era lo menos que yo quería pero así tenía que ser no dejaría que se fuera, no de mi lado seria a las buenas o lamentablemente a las malas.  
Después de haber llorado no sé cuánto tiempo volví a la habitación Serena se había quedado dormida, prendí la luz y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla comencé a ver todo lo que le había hecho, tenía muchos moretones sobre todo en los hombros y en su cadera, los mordiscos se le veían horribles y en su bella cara de ángel estaba la marca de la cachetada  
-Lo siento princesa.-lo siento.-dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello  
-Darien no me hagas daño por favor, no ,no, no!.-decía en grito tenía una pesadilla y yo era el causante de tal, nunca me lo perdonaría si tan solo ella me amara  
-no soy tuya, pero me obligaste.-dijo Serena en sueños….  
Era el peor de los peores y no tenía perdón alguno…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3  
"te odio" Serena pov  
En toda la noche no pude dormir solamente el hecho de pensar que Darien estaba cerca me ponía nerviosa. Me levante a causa de que sentí un cuerpo a mi lado, abrí los ojos de sopetón para ver a Darien con los ojos abiertos y viendo con dolor en su mirada, rápidamente me cubrí con las abanas y me pare de golpe lo que hizo que la cara de Darien se crispara de dolor, intento acercarse pero no se lo permití  
-No me sigas lastimando por favor.-le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas recordando la noche anterior, me sentía sucia, todo mi cuerpo me dolía, casi no me podía ni mover..  
-Sere.-dijo Darien acercándose con una cara de arrepentimiento pero rápidamente su cara se transformó se puso dura e inexpresiva.-dentro de un momento vienen las amas de llave, para que te ayuden a arreglarte, luego tienes que bajar a desayunar y ahí te daré algunas indicaciones.  
-Solamente asentí no quería por nada de este mundo que se me acercara, no el, que en un solo día me lastimo como nadie en toda una vida lo había hecho.  
Darien me dejo sola en la habitación y yo entre a bañarme, llene el jacuzzi y me metí ahí, pero antes me había visto en el espejo, tenía muchos moretones y es que la fuerza que Darien ejerció anoche en mi fue descomunal, la cachetada me había dejado un buen moretón en la cara, las marcas del cuello eso era lo que más destetaba, me marcaba como si fuera suya y no es así, eso trataría de cubrirlo con maquillaje.  
Darien era un monstruo y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.  
Llorar amargamente, eso era lo único que podía hacer llorar, me quería arrancar esta piel me sentía sucia, odiaba a Darien Chiba lo odiaba con todas mi fuerza.  
Entre al jacuzzi y con una esponja me estregaba la piel con fuerza así tratando de olvidar todo lo que me hizo pero la vida me quería jugar una mala pasada y como si de una película se trataba las miradas y las palabras de Darien de anoche pasaban ante mí como rápidas diapositivas  
-Mía, mía, mía.-decía él mientras me hacía suya a la fuerza.  
-NO SOY TUYA, ME TOMASTE A LA FUERZA, TE ODIO, MALDITO SEAS DARIEN CHIBA.-grite mientras el dolor en mi pecho me consumía

Escuche como abrían la puerta del cuarto y a lo mejor serían las amas de llave,, así que como pude Salí del baño y enfrente la realidad  
-Buenos días señorita Serena.- dijo Michiru una de las amas  
-Buenos días.-dije lo más cortes que pude, alce la vista pero fue mala idea, porque Haruka que era la más vieja de todas y con la cual Darien se llevaba mejor me vio, y se puso como loca  
-Mi niña que te paso?,.-pregunto mientras se acercaba yo no respondía solamente me eche a llorar-  
Fue el verdad? Yo no sé qué le pasa a ese muchacho pero me va a escuchar!.-dijo muy alterada  
-No por favor no haga nada.-le dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas  
-pero mi niña, mira cómo te dejo.-me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara  
-Michiru por favor busca un botiquín.-dicho esto Michiru salió de la habitación  
-No sé qué le pasa a Darien él no era así.-dijo mientras lloraba y me vestía.-porque te hace esto si tanto dice que te.. Pero no dijo más nada  
-Si tanto que?.-dijo mientras me terminaba de peinar.-el piensa que soy de su propiedad pero no lo soy, nunca lo seré.-dije, en eso llego Michiru comenzó a curarme la cara, me maquille las horrorosas marcas y ahora tenía que bajar a ver que quería el desgraciado de Darien Chiba..  
Pero antes de bajar Haruka pego un grito  
-Y eso.?.-dijo apuntando a las sabanas y había un mancho de sangre muestras de mi virginidad  
-Yo..yo..-no sabía que decir  
-eras pura verdad?.-yo solamente asentí.-el té violo?.-me pregunto viéndome a los ojos yo volví a asentir  
-Lo siento mucho mi niña, lo siento.-dijo  
-Ya no importa, ya lo hizo y no hay remedio a tras.-dije y ahora si me dispuse a bajar

Darien Chiba Pov

Apenas Salí de la habitación le dije a Haruka y a Michiru que subieran para que la ayudaran pero antes subí y entre a la habitación para buscar ropa, en eso oí un grito que me desgarro el corazón  
- NO SOY TUYA, ME TOMASTE A LA FUERZA, TE ODIO, MALDITO SEAS Darien CHiba.-e escuchar eso de Serena me partió el corazón una lagrima se me derramo pero no podía hacer nada y eso de que yo la tomara a la fuerza y que la amenazara no l gustaba pero era la única forma de tenerla a mi lado y si para eso la tenía que maltratar lo haría porque por nada del mundo ella se iría de mi lado…  
Baje al comedor a esperar a Serena le tenía que decir unas cosas las cual no le gustaría…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4  
"mas no por favor"

Al llegar al comedor Darien hizo que me sentara a desayunar con él, pero yo la verdad no tenia apetito y solo pensar que el estaba a pocos metros de mi me entraba un pánico horrible. El desayuno paso en silencio pero pude ver como Darien se me quedaba viéndome cada pocos segundos yo apenas había tocado mi comida  
-Come.-me ordeno yo sin dudarlo comencé a comer, parecía una esclava que cumplía sus ordenes, lo odiaba. El parecía no tener ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que había pasado anoche, su cara estaba como un manantial en calma.  
Cuando terminamos de desayunar me iba a levantar de la mesa pero el me lo impidió  
-No he dicho que te levantes!.-dijo dejando su cubierto en la mesa  
-pero me quiero ir.-dije  
-Pero te tengo que decir algo, así que no te vas.-dijo con esa voz que me ponían los pelos de punta  
-Que es lo que me quieres decir?.-pregunte con la voz fría e inexpresiva  
-dentro de dos semanas visitaremos a mi familia, así que te pido, no mejor te ordeno que te comportes como lo que eres mi esposa si?  
-Ok, tengo que imitar que somos la pareja "perfecta y feliz".-dije levantando una ceja  
Si algo ,así, y si lo somos, solo que tú no te dejas amar  
-Cómo no!.-dije rodando los ojos  
-Como sabrás, soy alguien con mucha influencia en la calle, y como eres mi esposa, no puedes estar desprotegida, así que te he puesto un guardaespaldas.- qué? Ahora si se había vuelto loco, a mi no me gustaba eso  
-Eso no me gusta, no soy una niña que tienen que cuidar!.-le dije despotricando  
-Harás lo que yo diga, y esto es por tu seguridad, no quiero que nadie te lastime!.-dijo pero que cínico era!, ja no me haga reír no quería que nadie me lastimara y el ya lo había hecho  
-Si cómo no!.-dije sarcásticamente  
-Por esa razón este es tu nuevo guardaespaldas.- en eso entro un muchacho, era muy musculoso y estaba infundado en un traje negro.- su nombre es Seiya Kou y el te cuidara, te llevara para donde tú seas siempre y cuando tengas mi permiso  
-primero no soy tu prisionera, y yo soy independiente, no me gusta que me prohíban cosas  
-Todavía no entiendes verdad?.-dijo Darien riendo histéricamente  
-Que quieres que entienda? , que eres un monstruo, que me golpea, que me maltrata y que encima me violo? Ah y otra cosa de que parece un enfermo mental?.., no te preocupes eso me quedo más que clara  
-Cállate!.-me grito parándose de su puesto y acercándose a mí pero yo como acto reflejo me cubrí con las manos  
-No digas mas nada, y lo tendrás quieras o no…dijo estaba muy molesto  
-La verdad duele.-dije en un susurro que se que el escucho, porque su cara fue de dolor..  
Y otra cosa,.-dije parándome y encaminándome hacia las escaleras.- no soy de tu propiedad y no te amo!.-le dije y Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto  
-la tarde paso sin acontecimiento alguno gracias a dios a Darien no lo había visto mas y eso me alegraba si tan solo lo pudiera desaparecer o escaparme, pero no podía porque estaba casada con él y algo malo le podía pasar a mi familia. Todo el día me la pase acostada recuperándome de todo el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo.  
Las condiciones de Darien no me habían gustado para nada, lo odiaba, odiaba que me hiciera estoy pensar que tendría que conocer a su familia me asqueaba a lo mejor serian como el y yo no podría mas...

hoy era el segundo día con ese monstruo cuanto lo odiaba, todo el cuerpo me dolía y los moretones estaba peor que hoy en la mañana pero a él pareció importarle poco

-estaba en la cama acostada, cuando entro completamente borracho a la habitación y comenzó a besarme wuacala olía fatal,

-No Darien, por favor, ya no ..-dije gritando.-mas no te lo suplico

serás mía siempre, todos los días cuando yo diga entendido.-me dijo y me pego otra cachetada.-

te odio, te odio.-le decía a el mientras forcejeaba tratando de quitármelo de encima pero como la noche pasada no pude  
ya no mas.- pedí entre mi llanto  
-siempre serás mía.-dicho esto me hizo otra vez suya, no sabía si fue peor que la primera vez, pero fue horrible, y como estaba borracho fue más agresivo, aparte de esa cachetada, me había obligado hacer cosas que yo nunca en mi vida me imagine hacerlo, era asqueroso, y lo odiaba...  
-te amo, y por eso hago esto.!.-me dijo cuando termino de saciar su sed de mi  
-cuando uno ama, no lastima y tu siempre lo haces!.-le dije llorando...  
-nunca dejare que te vayas de mi lado.- decía mientras me acariciaba, los temblores de mi cuerpo no cesaban yo le tenía miedo, miedo a que me volviera a golpear  
-Darien te lo suplico por favor, si de verdad me amas, no me sigas lastimando, no me hagas tuya a la fuerza, yo no te amo!.-le dije llorando eso pareció alterarlo.-ya que salió de la habitación y me dejo ahí otra vez adolorida y sintiéndome sucia.  
De repente escuche un grito proveniente de la biblioteca  
-Porque no me amas, porque?.- y luego no escuche mas nada!...  
Yo solamente quería que esta tortura se acaba mas no por favor, so era lo que pedia…  
Darien Pov  
Había estado tomando toda la tarde nada más escuchar decir de Serena que no me ama era algo que me ponía de los mil demonios yo solamente quería que fuera feliz y que me amara pero ella no quería cooperar, no lo quería hacer, y mientras no lo hiciera, seguiría comportándome como lo estaba haciendo, yo sabía que si mi madre se llegara a enterar de todo lo que he hecho o Artemis que es como un padre para mí me matarían entre los dos porque Luna no me había educado así pero las cosas tenían que ser así..

Completamente borracho me había dirigido al cuarto de Serena, ella estaba ahí indefensa como un animalito recuperándose de una herida, parecía un ángel yo la amaba, pero ella no me quería a mí, YO NO TE AMO me paso por la cabeza y me lance a ella con toda la intención de hacerla nuevamente mía…  
Ella me pedía entre lagrimas que parara, que ella no me amaba, que si de verdad la quería que no la siguiera lastimando, pero yo no podía, lo tenía que hacer, tenía que dejarle en claro que siempre seria mía y que yo la amaba con locura, le había pegado otra vez, y esta vez mi fuerza fue peor que la del día anterior, luego de terminar con ella le dije  
-te amo y por eso hago esto.- se lo dije  
-Cuando uno ama, no lastima.-ella tenía razón y yo la había lastimado, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar pero no me derrumbaría delante de ella  
-hasta que dijo la palabra que no tenía que decir-YO NO TE AMO.- eso me altero por completo y Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, la escuche llorar y me encerré en la biblioteca, ahí desate el diablo de mi interior, rompí todo lo que tenia al alcance y grite tenía que gritar  
-PORQUE O ME AMAS, PORQUE?.-DIJE llorando y me derrumbe en el piso a llorar a mares, ella no me amaba yo solamente quería que me amara…  
Mas no por favor.. esa palabra se seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza y la imagen de mi ángel llorando, me torturaba como un puñal en la espalda ..


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5  
"Conociendo a la familia"  
Serena Pov

Un nuevo día, la noche pasada Darien me había obligado otra vez ser suya pero aunque yo no quería el mas lo hacía, las cosas iban de mal en peor, sus golpes me dolían físicamente, y tenía morados por todas partes, y su maldita manía de morderme no cesaba…

Apenas abrí los ojos el estaba ahí, a mi lado cuanto deseaba que se fuera lejos de mí, pero yo sabía que él no lo haría  
-Buenos días.-dijo viéndome  
Yo no dije nada y me fui al baño ya hay adentro me comencé a ver los nuevos morados que tenia, no eran muchos pero si habían nuevos, y las horribles marcas esas del cuello cuanto las odiaba. Escuche como abrían la puerta del baño y era Darien apenas lo vi me puse otra vez la toalla encima, no quería que me viera  
El sin decir ni una sola palabra se me acerco lentamente yo parecía una presa cuando es acorralada por el depredador  
-Tranquila, no te voy hacer nada.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba en sus brazos  
-Darien por favor!.-dije ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no lo quería cerca de mi  
-Shhh, tranquila pequeña, solo quiero ver y hacer algo.-dijo acariciándome la mejilla a lo cual yo me estremecí  
-no tengas miedo!.-me dijo  
-Te tengo mucho miedo!.-le dije el al escuchar eso cerró los ojos y suspiro audiblemente  
No sé en qué momento me quito la toalla de encima, pero solo escuche cuando esta cayó al suelo  
-No me lastimes mas por favor.-dije cerrando los ojos y una lagrima se me derramo  
-no lo hare!.-dijo y su voz era un susurro  
- sus manos me recogieron el cabello y comenzó a acariciar en todas las partes donde estaban los morados, yo no lo quería cerca de mi pero tenía miedo, de que si yo le decía algo se pusiera furioso, solamente estaba ahí inmóvil  
-Lo siento.-dijo cuando sus manos tocaron mi cuello y las marcas que él me había hecho  
-No te creo.-le dije llorando  
-Créeme por favor.-dijo dejando un beso en mi sien  
-No puedo!-le dije  
-por favor, créeme de verdad lo siento!.-dijo y su voz se quebró, me atrapo en aquellos brazos y me abrazo como si lo fuera todo para él. Yo lo que quería era salir corriendo de ahí y no verlo más nunca pero el miedo me tenia paralizada..  
-No te amo Darien entiéndelo por favor!.-dije en un susurro y temiendo por su reacción deshizo el abrazo y me miro a los ojos  
-Pero yo si!.-y dicho eso salió del baño, como alma que llevaba el diablo, era un bipolar eso era lo que era, anoche casi que me mata y hoy se comporta de esa manera, no lo entendía y tampoco lo quería entender…

*

Los días que le siguieron no sucedió gran cosa que se diga, simplemente fue igual Darien se comporta a veces cariñoso pero a veces como un monstruo en las noches era que le entraba como el espíritu, todas las noches eran los mismo, el me poseía, ya yo no ponía resistencia que sentido tenia? Ninguno, ya no me pegaba pero si me apretaba mucho y yo era propensa a los moretones, pero lo que más odiaba y eran los mordiscos no cesaba seguían pero por lo menos ya no en una parte donde se podían ver, ahora me los hacía en el hombro, en la espalda, pero no en el cuello. Yo la verdad no sentía placer alguno, era como un títere cuando estaba con él, no sentía, ni oía, nada, estaba ahí pero a la vez no.

El se daba cuenta de que yo no le correspondía, pero no le paraba, todo en el me daba asco…  
Hoy por fin iríamos a conocer a su familia y estaba más nerviosa que nunca, el solo hecho de pensar que ellos a lo mejor eran como él me ponía nerviosa y asustada a la vez…  
-Lista?.-pregunto entrando a la habitación  
-SI.-le dije sin mirarlo  
-Serena compórtate delante de ellos, actúa como una verdadera esposa!.-  
Solamente asentí, el simple hecho de tener que estar con él como si fuera la más feliz del mundo me asqueaba

En esta ocasión Seiya no venía con nosotros pues Darien tenía sus propios guardaespaldas, Seiya se había convertido en mi mejor amigo era súper amigable y le tenía confianza el sabia todo lo que Darien me hacía, pero no podía hacer nada, solamente me consolaba. Seiya estaba casado con Sage a la cual no conocía pero según Seiya era amigable también me conto que tenía un precioso bebe de 1 añito eso me causo ternura. Yo siempre he querido ser mama pero esa idea últimamente se me ha ido quitando, por nada del mundo quería tener un hijo y mucho menos de Darien..

El viaje fue muy rápido pues de Tokio a okinawa no había mucho que se diga. La casa de los papas de Darien quedaba muy adentrada al bosque diría yo pero era muy hermosa, yo iba viendo el paisaje, cuando llegamos Darien me hizo bajar, me tomo de la mano y no opuse resistencia "tenía que actuar" con esa mentalidad me entramos a la casa. En la entrada nos esperaban dos Señores uno era un hombre muy guapo, rubio y ojos azules, la otra era una mujer, no muchos más alta que yo, con el cabello color negro como Darien y ojos azules parecía una muñeca.  
-Darien hijo.-dijo la señora la cual por cierto no me sabía ni el nombre  
-Hola madre!.-dijo Darien abrazándola que diferente era en serio  
-Hola hijo!.-dijo el señor  
-Hola papa.-dijo Darien con una gran sonrisa  
-y no nos pienas presentar?.-dijo la señora  
-Oh lo siento!.-dijo Darien  
-mama, papa ella es Serenity mi esposa!.-dijo apretando su agarre a mi cintura, yo sonreí lo mas convincente que pude  
-Tu esposa?  
-Si me case con ella hace unas semanas!  
-Y porque no nos invitaste?.-dijo Luna  
-Lo siento fue de improvisto ella dijo que si y de inmediato nos casamos!.-  
-Aww felicidades.-salto esme y me abrazo era muy cariñosa nada a lo que yo pensaba  
-Bienvenida a la familia!.-dijo Artemis  
-gracias Señor!.-dije sonriéndole, esa sonrisa me salió natural pero era porque no tenía nada que ver con Darien ellos eran amables  
-nada de Señor, llámame Artemis.- y a mi Luna.-añadieron los dos con una sonrisa  
-Ok.-dije sonriéndoles.- Darien estaba sonriendo algo raro en el por lo menos conmigo!  
En eso que estábamos hay aparecieron 4 personas más una era rubia alta y esbelta, parecía una modelo, ojos azul cielo, cabellera rubia, el otro que venía de la mano agarrada con ella era musculo, cabello blanco y alto y en su cara tenía una sonrisa, la otra era una muchacha no debería de tener menos de 17 18 más o menos parecía un duendecito y el otro que venía agarrados de mano igual que los otros dos, era rubio, ojos azul cielo, alto y musculoso pero no tanto como el otro, él y la otra chica rubia parecían hermanos.  
-Darien.-dijo la chica que parecía un duende y se guindo del cuello de Darien  
-Hola pequeña.-dijo Darien dándole un beso en la frente  
-te extrañe.-dijo haciendo un puchero a lo cual Darien rio  
-SI solamente para poder saturarme las tarjetas no?  
-Yo?.-dijo haciéndose la inocente  
-Hola hermano!.-dijo el chico musculoso que parecía a Hulk  
-Hola kunsite.-dijo Darien dándole un abrazo.-  
-Por fin te apareces por aquí!.-dijo riéndose  
-Estaba haciendo otra cosas!.-dijo y me miro a lo cual yo desvié la mirada  
-Hola Dary.-¡ dijo la chica rubia riéndose del apodo  
-minita hola!.-dijo riéndose a lo cual la chica rubia se puso brava  
.-No me digas asi!.-dijo abrazándolo  
-Tu no me digas Dary.-la contraataco  
-Hola Darien.-dijo el otro chico rubio  
-Hola Jededite.-dijo chocando las manos!.- parecía tan normal, nada en comparado como era conmigo y su salvajismo  
-Y no presentas?.-dijo Ray viéndome con ímpetu  
-Si eres impaciente.-dijo Darien y se volteo para agarrarme por la cintura, tuve que mantener la sonrisa.-Chicos ella es mi esposa Serenity, pero le pueden decir Serena.-Amor ellos son Ray, Jededite,  
Kunsite, y Mina, .-dijo señalándolos a cada uno, la chica que parecía duende era Ray por lo tanto la otra era Mina, El chico rubio era Jededite y por lo tanto el otro kunsite  
-Ray y kunsite.-son mis hermanos, y Jededite y Mina son sus parejas dijo.-sonriendo  
-Un gusto.-les dije a todos.-  
-El gusto es mío!.-dijo Ray abrazándome.-seremos grandes amigas-  
-LO mismo digo.-dijo Mina y se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla  
-otra hermanita.-dijo kunsite y se acerco para darme un abrazo de oso que casi me deja sin respiración  
-kunsite cuidado.-dijo Darien  
-Lo siento  
-Un gusto.-dijo Jededite más calmado que el otro.-dijo dándome un abrazo  
-El gusto es mío gracias por recibirme en su casa.- dije con una sonrisa  
-Para nada Serena, tu eres la esposa de Darien por lo tanto eres de la familia.-dijo Luna, la cara de Ray paso de blanco a rojo  
Un momento como que ESPOSA?.!-DIJO GRITANDO  
-Ray cálmate, si ella es mi esposa!.-dijo Darien sonriendo  
-Y por qué diablos no me invitaste a tu boda?.-dijo muy enfadado  
-Porque todo fue muy deprisa, apenas llevamos 3 semanas de casados.-dijo  
-me privaste de hacer una boda espectacular.-dijo haciendo un puchero  
-En otra ocasión peque!.-  
-Me la pagaras.-dijo  
-Como?  
-Acuérdate de que tengo una extensión de tus tarjetas!.-dijo y le saco la lengua  
-Estoy en la ruina.-dijo viéndome a lo cual yo reí lo más amable que pude.

La tarde paso entre risas por parte de todo, pasaríamos el año nuevo aquí, solamente faltan unos días para año nuevo, yo no estuve de acuerdo cuando me lo dijo y se lo dije, pero como siempre le entro el diablo y me dejo todo en claro a punta de su maltrato, los mordiscos lo tenía por toda la espalda. La verdad que la familia de Darien era súper amable, me sentía cómoda con ellos y no eran como yo supuse, no eran como Darien y daba gracias a dios por eso!

Yo estaba en la cocina con las chicas y Luna eran súper amigables ya Ray me había hecho prometer que iría de compras con ella a lo cual no me pude negar cuando puso ese puchero… estaba yo saliendo de la cocina y Ray, Mina y Luna venían detrás de mi cuando Darien entro en la cocina los dos nos quedamos en la puerta parados, le iba a decir que me diera un permiso cuando Ray pego un grito  
-Ahhh están bajo el muérdago!.-dijo dando saltitos  
-Y eso que significa?.-le dije.-para que gritaste  
-No te sabes el mito Sere?.- y me acordaba que me tenía que besar con la persona en la cual estaba debajo de él y éramos Darien y yo diablos!  
-bésense pues, si no será mala suerte!.-dijo Ray esperando el beso, Darien me veía con dulzura pero con una advertencia en su mirada, lo tenía que besar, y no era tanto eso, sino que lo tenía que besar con todo "el amor del mundo"…  
Mire a mi alrededor y todos me estaba mirando bueno nos estaban mirando esperando el beso  
-Vamos Sere es solo un beso y es tu esposo.. si supiera pensé  
-Darien se me fue acercando y agarro mi cabeza entre sus manos pero antes me dijo algo muy bajito al oído:  
-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-lo dijo tan bajito que a lo mejor nadie lo escucharía y yo a lo que se refiera con eso, que le tenía que corresponder el beso, que asco..  
Acorto la distancia y unió nuestros labios, era horrible, por un momento no le respondí hasta que sentí que el enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo y supe su señal, así que le respondí con todo el asco del mundo…  
Se estaba aprovechando de la situación él sabía que si estaba su familia ahí no lo iba a rechazar, su lengua entro en mi boca y yo no pude hacer nada, él quería y los demás esperaban que me comportara como lo que era su esposo, así que levante mis manos, con toda la repugnancia posible y le agarre el cuello, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, yo trataba de pensar en otra cosa, pensé en mi familia, pensé en que esto lo hacía por ellos… el aire ya me faltaba Darien se dio de cuenta y termino el beso  
-te amo.-me dijo aun con mi cabeza entre sus manos así que me apretó mas ya me estaba lastimando él quería que yo lo dijera, pero yo no quería, me apretó mas y ahora si me dolia  
-Yo igual.-le dije cerrando los ojos.- a la final me abrazo  
-beso de película.-dijo kunsite.- cuando quiera ver una escena romántica aquí tengo a mis actores.-hizo que todos se rieran menos yo

*

Esa misma noche Darien me hizo suya otra vez a la fuerza aunque aquí yo no podía gritar, ni hacer nada estaba callada, esperando que el acabara, solamente lloraba en silencio, yo no quería seguir con esta vida yo no quería seguir con el ya no..!  
Si tan solo la familia supiera el monstro que tiene por hijo, hermano y cuñado…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6  
"La verdad"

Ya habían pasado tres días de que estábamos en la casa de la familia de Darien la verdad era que ellos son muy amigables, pero hay un problema ellos piensan que Darien es el hombre más amoroso, cariñoso y caballeroso del mundo, si supiera que es un loco maniático repugnante que lo único que le interesa es él y mas nadie,( estas palabras son de Ashely, me gustaron y las puse) . Hoy iría de compras con Ray no era que me gustara mucho pero se lo había prometido. Kunsite me hacia recordar a mi hermano que se llamaba sammy pero era menos musculo que el. Darien con su familia era mil amores pero cuando llegaba la noche hacia lo mismo que siempre, morderme y marcarme como si fuera mucho yo pensaba que tenía trastorno de personalidad múltiple o algo por el estilo porque era una cosa conmigo y otra con su familia. Y ahora yo iba con Mina y Ray a centro comercial, magnifico! Pensé para mí misma

Apenas llegamos al centro comercial la loca de Ray me llevo a rastras por todas las tiendas, primero entramos a una perfumería, me había hecho comprar perfumes, cremas para el cuerpo y una colonia para mi "querido esposito" ´pff si supiera, Mina se reía de mi porque yo le había dicho que detestaba ir de compras. Luego pasamos por lencería la loca de Mina me había comprado un Babydoll y que para que se lo enseñara a su hermanito, gracias a dios no me lo había hecho poner…  
Así seguimos por todas las tiendas, hasta que Ray vio un vestido que no tapaba nada y según ella me quedaría espectacular para ponérmelo mañana que sería fin de año. También andábamos comprando los regalos era una locura. Entramos a la tienda y Ray hizo que me los probara pero luego me arrepentí cuando me vi en el espejo del tocador, tenia morados por todo mi brazo claro ellas no me lo habían visto porque me llevaba un suéter y además el vestido tenía un gran escote en la espalda y los mordiscos se veían horribles. Cuando me disponía a quitármelo Ray entro al tocador sin avisar, el vestido era de un solo hombro sin mangas y se podía ver todos los morados, aunque no eran mucho pero para otra persona que los viera era shockeante.  
-Serena.-dijo Ray cuando iba entrando pero apenas me vio los ojos se le abrieron como platos yo trate de cubrirme pero fue en vano ella estaba con la boca abierta  
-Qué, pero qué?.-Ray no podía formular una pregunta los ojos se me aguaron  
-Mina entro también a ver qué pasaba  
-Que paso.. pero no termino de decirme nada porque me vio y se quedo igual o peor que Ray  
-Yo rompí el silencio  
-Yo no… pero tampoco sabía que decir  
-Serena que te paso?.-dijo Ray tocando los morados de mis brazos  
-Yo no te lo puedo decir.-dije y una lágrima se me escapo  
-Serena quien te lo hizo?.-pregunto Mina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas!.-  
-Quien crees tu Mina?.-pregunto Ray con acidez en la boca  
-Chicas!.-dije pero Ray me interrumpió  
-No digas nada Serena, no digas nada, Darien es un desgraciado como alguien así puede ser mi hermano?.-dijo llorando y abrazando  
-Ray cálmate  
-Pero como quieres que me calme, mírate Serena mírate, mira todo lo que te hace.-dijo y me dio la vuelta hacia el espejo pero eso fue una mala idea ya que me vio la espalda  
-escuche un grito!.-  
-qué demonios es esto?.-pregunto Mina viéndome con horror en sus ojos  
-Chicas, su hermano no es lo que parece!.-dije llorando  
-Como se atrevió?, pero porque?.-dijo Mina mientras me tenían abrazadas las dos!.-  
-Les contare todo pero por favor no le digan nada de que yo les dije porque la pagara conmigo!.- dije llorando  
-Tranquila Serena ese desgraciado no te hará nada, maldita la hora en que fue mi hermano!, no tiene perdón.-dijo Ray salimos de la tienda Mina se llevo el vestido dijo que me lo colocaría  
Nos sentamos a tomarnos un café y fue cuando yo les conte todo absolutamente todo las chicas estaban llorando conmigo!.-  
-pero todavía no entiendo porque si tu no lo amas y tu se lo has dicho el sigue contigo?.-dijo Mina hipando  
-Chicas él está obsesionado conmigo, yo nunca seré, suya nunca y mucho menos con lo que me ha hecho todos estas semanas.-dije secándome las lagrimas  
-Tranquila sere ya se nos ocurrirá algo, tu no lo amas y tu mereces ser feliz!.-dijo Ray sonriendo  
-Actúen normal si?.-dije yo  
-nos encaminamos a la casa Ray iba llorando en todo el camino y diciendo cosas como que clase de hermano tenia? Que si Artemis o Luna se enteran lo matan? Será un mafioso? Entre muchas cosas más. Llegamos a la casa y todo siguió como siempre las chicas me miraban con tristeza en sus ojos pero yo les sonreía.

Ese día paso sin acontecimiento alguno aunque Ray y Mina estaban menos apegada a Darien. Esa noche Darien hizo lo de siempre…

Al día siguiente todos estábamos preparando las cosas para año nuevo. Las chicas me habían secuestrado toda la tarde arreglando para nuevo año, me habían hecho colocar el vestido pero yo les había dicho que no que todo el mundo se enteraría pero igual me lo pusieron aunque logre ponerme una gabardina alegando de que tenía mucho frio y era verdad ese vestido era muy cortito, llevaba unos tacones que parecían una trampa mortal en fin…  
Las chicas bajaron primero gracias a dios la gabardina me cubria todos los brazos y las espalda lo demás no importaba

Estábamos sentado en el comedor para comenzar a comer cuando Ray pidió la palabra  
-Familia!.-dijo parándose y caminando hasta donde se encontraba Luna  
-Quiero decir algunas palabras para mi nueva cuñada,  
Sere ven para acá.-dijo dándome una sonrisa yo la mire desconcertada ahora que diría esa loquita  
-Camine hasta donde ella estaba  
-Ahora si!.-dijo con satisfacción  
-Serena sabes que te queremos mucho y por eso hacemos esto espero me perdones, pero no puedo seguir callada!.- yo la miraba con cara de terror que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando!  
Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta la gabardina esta a mi pies y yo estaba solamente con el vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación  
-escuche un grito de Luna y una exclamación por parte de Artemis  
-Pero qué demonios es esto?.-dijo Luna parándose y viéndome  
-Yo.. Dije pero abrí los ojos y Darien me veía como si me quisiera matar  
-No digas nada Serena yo digo todo!.-dijo Ray  
-Bueno querida familia esto lo que ven no es nada Serena date la vuelta.-me dijo  
-Ray no por favor.-dije suplicándole con la mirada  
-SI no lo haces tu lo hago yo.-¡ dijo viéndome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
-me di la vuelta escuche como Luna sollozaba a mi lado  
-Pero mi niña que te paso?.-dijo horrorizada  
-Mamita, que le va a pasar ni modo que ella se esté mordiendo y mucho menos en la espalda no?.-dijo Ray destilando todo su veneno  
-Pero quien te lo hizo?.-pregunto Artemis en estado de Shock yo no respondía  
-Serena responde.-dijo Ray pero yo ni loca lo haría y mucho menos estando el presente  
-querido hermanito será que nos puedes decir quién se lo hizo?.-dijo Ray acercándose a el  
-Que voy a saber yo?.-dijo este de lo mas cínico  
-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DARIEN CHIBA, ERES REPUGNANTE, TE ODIO, ODIO QUE SEAS MI HERMANO, ODIO QUE LE HAGAS ESTO A SERENA QUE PENSABAS QUE NUNCA NOS IBAMOS A ENTERAR? QUE LA IBAS A SEGUIR MALTRANDO? PUES ESTAS EQUIVOCADO HOY ME ENTERE Y NO SABES COMO LAMENTO QUE SEAS MI HERMANO, MALDITO SEAS DARIEN CHIBA MALDITO SEAS!.-DIJO AL Y SE LE ACERCO Y LE PEGO UNA CACHETADA  
-Como le puedes hacer esto a una mujer? Cómo?.-dijo al llorando Darien ni se inmuto  
-Eso es verdad hija todo eso te lo hizo Darien?.-pregunto Artemis parándose de la mesa y examinándose pues el era doctor  
Yo no quería responder  
-Serena si te quieres aunque sea un poco responde por favor!.-dijo rose llorando  
-No puedo chicas, tengo miedo.-dije llorando  
-No tengas miedo si es el no te hará nada, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo.-dijo Artemis abrazándome  
-fue el?.-volvió a preguntar  
-SI.-dije un susurro  
-Mentira.-dijo Darien acercándose a mí, pero Artemis no se lo permitía  
-Aléjate de ella Darien Chiba no eres mi hijo de sangre pero yo no te crie así!.- dijo gritándole  
-esto no es de su incumbencia.-dijo tratando de acercarse pero Luna se lo impido  
-Porque Darien porque? Es que no te acuerdas por todo lo que yo pase?.-dijo llorando  
-madre quítate.-dijo Darien respirando profundo  
-NO Darien me vas a escuchar, como un hijo mío pudo hacer esto? Cómo? Pegarle a una mujer? Esto es rebajarse.-dijo echa mirándolo con desprecio.-  
-No te metas madre, no te metas.-dijo Darien apartándola pero ella no se movió  
-No solo le hizo eso!.-dijo Mina que estaba en los brazos de kunsite llorando  
-Como que no solo le hizo esto?.-dijo Artemis sumamente enojado  
-Aparte de morderla y marcarla como si fuera un ganado o algo por el estilo, la golpeaba y también… pero Ray no lo pudo decir asi que me arme de valor y le dije  
-también me violo!.-dije llorando  
-eres mi mujer, no te viole era tu obligación.-dijo ya Darien muy alterado demasiado diría yo  
-Eres despreciable hijo.-dijo Luna y le dio una cachetada Dariem no hizo nada  
-ustedes no entienden nada!.-dijo gritando y tratando de agarrarme pero Jededita se lo impido  
-De verdad Darien te gustaría que a tu hermana le hicieran lo mismo?.-dijo Jededita mirándolo con odio en su mirada  
-no te metas Jededita no te metas.-dijo empujándolo  
-Porque no te metes con uno de tu tamaño te crees muy hombre pegándole a una mujer?. Abusando de ella? Eso de sube el autoestima?.-responde.-dij

o kunsite empujándola y dándole un tremendo golpe en la cara  
-como le puedes hacer eso a una mujer? No te enseñaron que a las mujeres no se le lástima, porque si dices que tanto la amas le haces esto? Porque?.-dijo kunsite dándole otro golpe, nadie decía nada.-te odio, odio tener un hermano violador!.-dijo quitándose encima de el  
-no eres mi hijo!.-dijo Artemis dándole una cachetada Darien no decía nada simplemente me veía con una cara que daba miedo  
y no te atrevas a seguirla maltratando porque te juro que no me importa que seas mi hijo.- dijo Luna.- pero te denunciare.-dijo llorando  
-Yo la amo porque no entiende que yo la amo, solo quiero que ella me ame pero no! La señorita no quiere.-dijo llorando Darien y cayéndose al suelo era la primera vez que lo veía así llorando e indefenso  
-nunca te amare.-le dije llorando.-nunca lo hare.-dije  
-SI lo harás.-dijo no sé como hizo pero me agarro y salió conmigo corriendo de la casa.- me monto en el auto y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, llegamos al aeropuerto ni siquiera pude recoger mis cosas, pero no me hablo en todo el camino a la casa, cuando llegamos a la casa, me subió a la habitación  
-Este es mi fin. pensé para mi misma…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" déjame y quien eres tú?"

Me dejo en la cama acostada  
-Quítate el vestido!.-me ordeno mientras él se quitaba su ropa  
-te dije que te quitaras el vestido!.- pero yo no le hacía caso estaba paralizada del miedo  
-te lo quito yo.- dijo escuche como la tela del vestido se desgarraba  
-Porque le dijiste Serena?.-dijo furioso mientras me lanzaba en la cama y me agarraba las muñecas  
-Yo no le dije nada, Darien suéltame por favor!.-  
Ahora no le dijiste nada no? Pero cuando estaba en mi casa si dijiste dime! Porque?  
-Porque si, porque te odio, porque me dio la gana.-dije tratando de quitármelo de encima pero el más me apretaba  
-ahora todos me odian!.-dijo agarrándome la cara y mordiendo mi cuello  
-No me muerdas!.-le dije tratando de pegarle pero estaba encerrada  
-suéltame!.-le dije.-Darien suéltame!.-dije llorando  
-no llores.-dije.- no llores, me las vas a pagar caro Serenity, yo te quiero, yo te amo, te daría el cielo si pudiera, pero tú lo echas todo a perder.-dijo mientras besaba y mordía todo mi cuerpo  
-Darien suéltame lo siento, pero..  
-Callate.-dijo.-Callate Serenity, no sabes lo que me dolió que mi madre me dijera que no era su hijo pero no importa, algún día te darás de cuenta que con la única persona con la cual puedes ser feliz es conmigo.-dijo y me beso  
-Nunca.-le dije.- suéltame. Por favor.- te lo pido!.-le decía mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima.-  
-No ahora lo que más odia, lo harás, me tendrás que suplicar que te deje, me tendrás que pedir de rodillas que te deje de hacer mía.-dijo riéndose estaba loco, demente, era un maniático  
-Darien no me hagas nada por favor.- escúchalo bien NO TE AMO!.-DIJE GRITANDO  
-AYUDA POR FAVOR!.-COMENCE A GRITAR pero Darien me pego una cachetada  
-Cállate de igual manera nadie te escuchara, no te acuerdas? Hoy es año nuevo y lo recibiremos yo haciéndote mía y tu suplicándome que pare.-dijo tocándome y dándome otra cachetada.- yo creo que me había roto la boca  
-A ti no te gusta que yo te pegue verdad? Tampoco te gusta que te muerda y mucho menos te gusta que te haga mía, pues hoy todo eso lo hare una y otra y otra vez hasta que te quede claro de que siempre serás mía.-dijo mordiéndome otra vez no sé cuantas veces me había mordido…  
-no por favor Darien te lo suplico por favor.-le dije llorando y con mis uñas tratando de hacerle daño  
-No grites ya te lo dije.-me dijo pegándome pegaba duro el desgraciado…

-mírame a los ojos.- me dijo , yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados  
-Serenity veme a los ojos!.-pero no los abría  
-Te dije que abrieras los ojos dijo apretándome la boca con sus dedos y besándola  
-No me beses, no me toques, no me muerdas, déjame por favor!.-le dije.- te tengo asco, miedo, repugnancia, no te amo, déjame.-por favor.- no eres un hombre!.-le dije.-nunca lo serás.- dije llorando  
-no soy un hombre?.-dijo mientras me guiaba hacia un espejo inmenso que había en el baño  
-No no lo eres.-dije con odio  
-Mira hacia allá!.-dijo señalándome el espejo pero no lo hice  
-te dije que mires hacia allá.-dijo y me halo el cabello para que girara mi cara  
-Veme cuando te hago mía.-dijo entrando en mi, dolió mil demonios  
-Eres mía, entiéndelo, no serás de nadie más, mía.-dijo mientras me besaba con desesperación, pero yo le mordí la boca lo más fuerte que pude y le escupí la cara  
-No seré tuya nunca..!.-le dije  
-Si lo eres.-dijo mientras hacía que yo mirara al espejo y viera como me hacia suya, era un enfermo  
- yo cerraba los ojos pero él me hacia abrirlos…

*

No sé cuantas beses me violo porque si fue violación yo no quería, yo no quería no sentía nada haciendo eso con él, lo cierto es que hubo un momento en que se quedo quieto y me dijo:  
Feliz año nuevo.-y me beso pero yo creo que estaba más muerta que viva, no sentía mi cuerpo todo me dolía, sangraba por la nariz y él se fue y me dejo sola ahí.

Estaba loco lo odiaba, quería salir de ahí pero no podía, porque el maldito me había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

*

Los días siguieron y cada vez era peor, no comía, no hacía nada Darien a cada momento venia y me golpeaba o me violaba ya ni sabia cual de las dos cosas era peor hasta que….

Darien suéltame.-le dije ya ni se por cuanta vez  
-No Serenity tu todavía no entiendes y hasta que no entiendas no dejare de hacer todo esto.-dijo besándome no sé cómo hice pero le pegue una patada por su bebe y el callo de rodillas  
-te dije que me dejaras maldito de odio.!.-le dije tratando de abrir la puerta pero no pude  
-quédate quieta.-dijo.-no vas para ningún lado,.- dicho esto me agarro en sus brazos y comenzó a zarandearme.-dime que me amas dímelo!.-dijo apretando su agarre  
-no te amo.-dije pero fue mala idea ya que me dio una cachetada la cual hizo que saliera suspendida hacia atrás y pegue mi cabeza con una mesa, lo último que vi fue a Darien llamándome.-

*

*  
Me sentía en una oscuridad profundad escuchaba como me llamaban pero no podía responder, no sé cuando tiempo estuve así a lo mejor sería días, horas, semanas, años, meses, que se, pero necesitaba despertarme y no sabía él porque  
-Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vi fue una lámpara que me secaba por completo, a medida que fui enfocando cada vez mas pude ver una figura era un muchacho muy guapo se podría decir, ojos azules, cabello negro todo revuelto, cuando me vio sonrió  
-despertaste amor!.-dijo aliviado y acercándose a mi  
-mmm?.-pregunte desorientada porque me decía amor si ni siquiera lo conocía me dio un besos  
-no me beses.-le dije era una abusador que le sucedía?  
-Serena!.-dijo abrazándome  
-Serena? Quien es esa?.-dije yo  
-Tú!.-respondió desconcertado  
Yo?,.- quien eres tú?.-pregunte…

Darien Pov

Estaba como loco no me podía controlar toda mi familia sabia todo y cuando digo todo es todo.  
Dañe a Serena la lastime mucho, la encerré en la habitación, no comía, tenia semanas encerrada yo solamente iba cuando la iba hacer mía de resto no, la había golpeado mucho ni siquiera se podía mover… hasta que me pego en mi bebe la fui a poner en su sitio pero cuando le di la cachetada fui tan fuerte que la termine golpeando con la mesa, no reaccionaba.  
Toda mi familia me había sermoneado, los chicos me habían pegado, mi herma me había quitado el habla solamente estaban aquí por ella.  
Había entrado en coma a causa del golpe, estaba en la clínica de mi papa, todo estaba bajo secreto nadie sabía nada a excepción de nosotros.  
Me sentía un monstruo mi ángel estaba herido y no reaccionaba y todo por mi culpa…  
Mi mundo se derrumbo cuando papa me dio la peor noticia del mundo  
-Darien.-dijo con voz inexpresiva papa me odiaba aunque no era mi papa de verdad pero yo lo quería como tal  
-Que paso con ella?.-le pregunte eso fue el primer dia que ingreso yo estaba llorando  
-No llores, eres cinico.-¡ dije dándome una cachetada  
-Sabes lo que hiciste?, casi la matas, esta desnutrida, deshidrata y de paso ella perdió..  
Perdió qué?.-dije  
-perdió a tu hijo, ella estaba embarazada… dijo y una lagrima se le salió  
Un hijo de ella y mío y estaba muerto y todo por mi maldita culpa…  
Ya de eso había pasado dos meses y ella nada que despertaba. Me encontraba con ella en la habitación cuando vi que abría los ojos  
Despertaste amor!.-le dije acercándome a ella  
-mmm? Pregunto ella desconcertada me acerque y le di un beso  
-No me beses.-dijo a lo mejor se acordaba de todo lo que le había hecho maldita sea…  
-Serena.-dije abrazándola  
-Serena? Quien es esa?.-dijo mi princesa desconcertada  
-Tu.- respondí yo como extrañado  
-Yo?. -pregunto.- quien eres tú?.-pregunto mirándome.  
Esto no podía ser había perdido la memoria…


	8. Chapter 8

capítulo 8  
" ¿tu esposa ?"

El chico que parecía ser un modelo estaba como atónito  
-No sabes quién soy yo?- pregunto mirándome con atención. La verdad es que y no sabía quién era  
- lo siento pero no te recuerdo!-e dije cerrando los ojos, a mi parecer había perdido la memoria y para colmo ni me acordaba de mi nombre, ni de donde era. No me acordaba era pero de nada  
-Artemis!- grito el chico saliendo de la habitación, a los pocos minutos un señor muy parecido al chico entro a la habitación.  
-Despertaste!- dijo sonriendo y se acercó a abrazarme pero yo opuse resistencia  
-Sere que pasa?- dijo con una cara de interrogación  
-No se acuerda de nada-le respondió la voz aterciopelada  
-Como que no se acuerda de nada?-pregunto y comenzó a revisarme pero yo me negué  
-lo siento-dijo sonriéndome- mucho gusto mi nombre es Artemis y soy tu médico-dio tendiéndome la mano  
-Un gusto-fue lo que pude decir ya que ni me sabía mi nombre  
-te duele algo?-dijo abriéndome los ojos y viéndome las pupilas, yo negué –sabes que día es?-yo negué- que color es este?-pregunto mostrándome el color de su bata. De los colores si me acordaba  
-Blanco!-dije segura el siguió con su examen, me pregunto si sabía mi nombre lo cual lo negué, me pregunto si sabía que me había pasado, pero negué, si me acordaba de algo o de alguien pero yo no me acordaba de nada. Solamente de los colores.  
Me había enterado de que mi nombre era Serenity Tsukino pero que me gustaba que me dijeran Serena, también de que tenía un hermano y de que mis padres estaban vivos, pero ellos estaban de viaje. Según ellos yo tenía 20 anos, le iba a seguir preguntando cosas cuando baje la vista a mis manos y vi una alianza de matrimonio acaso yo?  
No, no, no, yo no podía estar casada era muy joven.  
-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte mientras me señalaba el anillo, Artemis vio al chico el cual todavía no sabía su nombre y este se había mantenido alejado de mi conversación con Artemis, él se encogió de hombros.  
Artemis suspiro y me dio la cara  
-Serena, este.. pero no me decía nada  
-Yo que?-pregunte muy interesada  
-Estas casada!-respondió el chico acercándose a la cama donde yo me encontraba recostada, mientras venia o detalle bien y cuando le vi sus manos vi…  
No podía ser era igual al anillo que yo tenía, yo no podía estar casada con él.  
No era por nada simplemente que yo me recordaría de mi esposo no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.  
-Tu tienes el mismo anillo que yo!-dije señalándole la mano  
-Si Serena tu eres mi esposa-dijo sonriendo  
-Tu esposa?- dije yo medio atónita

Darien Pov  
Artemis estaba revisando a Serena, le había dicho un par de cosAS SOBRE ELLA Y SERENA SOLAMENTE HACIA MAS PREGUNTAS.  
TENIA UN PLAN, COMO ELLA NO RECORDABA NADA Y NO LO RECORDARIA DURANTE UN LARGO RATO ME GANARIA SU AMOR DESDE EL COMIENZO. HABLARIA ESO con Artemis estaba por interrumpir la conversación que tenía Serena con Artemis cuando ella vio el anillo de bodas y pregunto:  
-qué es esto?-señalando el anillo, me vio y yo me encogí de hombros, este suspiro y le dijo a Serena  
-Serena, este.. pero no decía nada  
-yo que?-dijo Serena muy interesada  
-Estas casada!-respondí yo acercándome a la cama donde estaba pero v como me detallaba lentamente hasta que su mirada se posó en mi mano supe lo que estaba viendo, un anillo el cual era idéntico al de ella.  
-tú tienes el mismo anillo que yo!- me dijo como acusándome y señalando mi mano  
-Si Serena tu eres mi esposa-le dije sonriendo  
-tu esposa?-dijo desconcertada  
-si-dije yo afirmando con mi cabeza  
-no puede ser!-dijo ella cerrando los ojos  
-Por que no?-pregunte  
-Porque yo no me olvidaría de mi esposo así como así- respondió como si fuera algo obvio  
-pero sufriste un golpe muy fuerte Serena y no te acuerdas!-dije  
-Ok, necesito respuestas!-dijo como un niño pequeño a lo cual yo rei  
-y las tendras pero déjame hablar un momento con Artemis  
-ok-dijo sonriéndome, me ganaría su amor y ahora por las buenas  
Hice que papa o bueno Artemis saliera de la habitación hablaría con el para que el hablara con los demás y le contara todo el plan  
-ahora que?-dijo levantando una ceja  
-Artemis te quería pedir un favor!  
-No estas para pedir ningún favor-dijo  
-escúchame-le repuse molesto  
-Ok pero no prometo nada!-  
Le comencé a contar que tenía pensando ganarme el amor de Serena pero esta vez bien  
-no crees que es ya muy tarde?-dijo viéndome a los ojos  
-para el amor nunca es tarde!-dije seguro de mi mismo  
-y que vas hacer si se entera de la verdad y recupera la memoria?-dijo mientras veía a la puerta de la habitación  
- no lo hará, además Artemis yo la amo, de verdad que si, voy a cambiar por ella, por mi hijo aunque lo haya matado yo-dije cerrando los ojos las lágrimas se me acumulaban  
-le diré a los demás pero no creo que estén de acuerdo, solo te pido que no la sigas lastimando Darien, si de verdad la amas cuídala y trátala bien-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro  
-lo hare-dije encaminándome a la habitación de Serena, haría lo que fuera necesario para sanar todas las heridas que yo había hecho asi ella no se acordara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9  
"Conociendolo"  
Serena Pov  
El muchacho lindo había salido con Artemis a hablar no se que cosa con el, pero yo ya me estaba desesperando quería saber todo, acerca de mi y de él. Todavía no podía creer que fuera mi esposo y que yo estaba casada con el; era una locura..  
Escuche como abrían la puerta y levante la mirada, era él.  
-al fin- dije suspirando  
Si eres impaciente!-dijo riéndose  
-pero quiero saberlo todo-dije cruzándome de brazos  
-ok-dijo sentándose conmigo en la cama- que quieres saber?-pregunto viéndome  
-como nos conocimos?  
-una tarde, en una fiesta a la cual tus padres me habían invitado!-dijo acariciando mi mejilla  
-y como nos hicimos novios?  
-bueno la verdad de novios que se diga novios, no tanto. Tú me diste el si y nos casamos-dijo riéndose  
-tan rápido?-dije sorprendida  
-ni tanto, te hiciste de rogar!-dijo recordándose  
-cual es tu nombre? -Pregunte ya que ni sabía cuál era su nombre  
-Darien, Darien Chiba -repuso dándome la mano  
-Serena Tsukino-dije recordando el apellido que Artemis me había dado  
-Sera Serenity Chiba-dijo besando mi mano  
-disculpa es que… es extraño-dije mientras suspiraba  
-si pero no importa, yo te ayudare-repuso viéndome con amor-  
-gracias-dije viendo esos hermosos ojos  
-para lo que sea-dijo acercándose para darme un beso pero yo no estaba lista, podría ser mi esposo pero no lo conocía, o mejor dicho no me acordaba.  
-lo siento-dije bajando la mirada pero el hizo que lo viera  
-cuando estes lista-dijo dándome un beso en la frente  
Asi pasamos la tarde, yo preguntándole y el respondiéndome, se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía me había enterado de muchas cosas útiles.  
-y que fue lo que te gusto de mi como para casarte conmigo?-dije y la verdad que lo quería saber  
-mm bueno tu mirada-dijo viendo mis ojos-tu forma de ser-dijo tocándome la mejilla, tus labios-dijo tocándomelos, tus sonrojos en resumen " Tu"-dijo sonriendo torcidamente a lo que yo me sonroje  
-Ves te sonrojas con facilidad-dijo soltando una carcajada  
-no te rias-le dije dándole un leve empujo por el hombro, pero termine yo riéndome a la final  
- y tu que piensas de mi? Te gusto como persona?-dijo levantando una ceja y mirándome insistentemente yo negué no le diría, me daba pena  
-anda Sere dime ya yo te dije-pero negué otra vez con una sonrisa en la boca  
-asi es la cosa?-dijo haciéndose el molesto-yo se tu punto débil-dijo sonriendo malévolamente y levantado sus manos para atacarme. Se fue a mi barriga haciéndome cosquillas  
-Darien no!-dije riéndome me daba muchas cosquillas  
-dime te gsto?-dijo haciéndome mas cosquillas todas mis carcajadas se escuchaban por la habitación y a mi me dolia la barriga de tanto reirme  
-Darein..-dije entrecortadamente yo, yo..dije pero no pude seguir porque me volvió atacar  
-me vas a decir?-dijo muy cerca de mi yo asentí-sabes que si no lo haces te hare mas libero de su agarre pero yo no le iba a decir nada ya se que pensaran que soy masoquista pero no le diría nada  
-dime pues te gusto?-dijo sentándose en la cama  
-no te voy a decir nada-le dije  
-mmm bueno te hare mas cosquillas- y se me lanzo encima hacerme otra vez cosquillas  
-me dirás? Dime te gusto?-yo no decía nada pero ya no aguantaba me estaba haciendo demasiada cosquillas, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos a causa de la risa  
-si-dije como pude  
-si qué?-dijo sonriendo mientras me hacía más cosquillas  
-si me gustas y mucho-grite riéndome mientras el se reía conmigo pero seguía haciéndome cosquillas  
-que más te gusta?-dijo viéndome  
-todo-dije yo viéndolo- ya te lo dije Darien me duele mi pancita de tanto reírme deja de hacerme cosquillas-dije riéndome  
- no por mala-dijo sacándome la lengua como tal niño pequeño, los dos estallamos en carcajadas pero en eso entro Artemis que al entrar y ver a Darien riéndose y haciéndome cosquillas casi se le cae la carpeta que traía en manos.  
0 que pasa aquí?-pregunto Artemis con una sonrisa viendo a Darien  
-me hizo muchas cosquillas-dije acusando a Darien  
-tu no me querías decir-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y riéndose  
-Artemis dile algo-dije haciéndome la victima pero apenas vi a Darien estalle en carcajadas  
-bueno Sere lo que te venía a decir es que mañana te doy de alta y tu Darien deja de hacerle cosquillas-dijo riéndose  
-ok!-dijo Darien serio para salir de la habitación con Artemis pero no sin antes darme un beso en la frente  
-ya vengo, voy arreglar los papeles está bien?-dijo viéndome con devoción  
-ok Darien pero no te tardes-dije haciendo un puchero… dicho esto mi " esposo" salio de la habitación .  
Darien era un buen hombre y muy divertido por cierto. Creo que ya lo estaba comenzando a querer…

Darien pov  
Le había hecho cosquillas a Serena hasta que me confeso que yo le gustaba. Las cosas iba por buen camino.  
Estaba arreglando los papeles cuando me acorde de la cara de Artemis al entrar en la habitación y encontrarme riéndome, casi que se le cae la carpeta solo acrodarme me daba risa.  
Estaba firmando de una vez los papeles de salida de Serena para mañana no estar con todo ese ajetreo..  
Serena se merecia que la trataran como a una reina y eso era lo que yo iba hacer..  
Tenia una sonrisa de tarado en la cara, cuando sentía a Artemis a mi lado  
-Y esa sonrisa?-pregunto mientras firmaba los mismos papeles que yo  
-nada!-le dije viéndolo  
-me sorprendí cuando entre a la habitación y te vi riéndote, hace mucho que no lo hacías  
-me di de cuenta de que Serena se merece lo mejor de lo mejor y eso es lo que hare de ahora en adelante  
-me alegro hijo!-dijo dándome un abrazo- ojala cambies para bien y no vuelvas hacer nada estúpido, hazlo por ella-yo solamente asentí  
-hablaste ya con los demás?-pregunte yo sé que ellos no estarían de acuerdo pero me tenían que dar la oportunidad.  
-si, y no estuvieron de acuerdo. Sobre todos los chicos, Ray no estaba segura pero Mina te dio un voto de confianza, me dijeron que mañana van a la casa a visitarla  
-saben lo de la pérdida de memoria?  
-si, también sabe que le estas mintiendo a alice le entro cuando le dije pero tu madre la calmo- Ray dijo que quería hablar contigo  
-conmigo?-dije sorprendido mi pequeña tenía 2 meses que no me hablaba  
-si-afirmo con la cabeza- y se fue…  
Ahora tenía que arreglar todo lo que había hecho en todos estos meses…  
==========================================


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

"conociéndolo parte 2"

Serena pov

-ya llegue-dijo Darien entrando a la habitación

-que bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo!-repuse bufando

-tienes mas preguntas o no?- dijo sosancandome

-la verdad si, pero tengo sueño-dije bostezando

-mañana sigues con tu interrogatorio, pero ahora duerme, mañana será un dia muy largo… dijo acostándose conmigo, el comenzó a tararear una canción

- y esa canción?-pregunte medio adormilada

-es tu nana!-dijo acariciando mis cabellos

-gracias-dije

-duerme mi hermosa princesa- y con esa frase caí en la inconciencia

-despierta dormilona-escuche la voz de Darien llamarme

-tengo sueno-dije tapándome con las cobijas

-vamos Serena o no te quieres ir de este hospital?-pregunto , en menos de 5 minutos estuve de pie.

-arréglate, ahí está la ropa-y salió de la habitación

Me arregle rápidamente quería salir de este sitio lo mas pronto posible, no se pero por alguna extraña razón no me gustaban los hospitales.

Sali del baño y espere pacientemente a Darien, cuando entro me sonrió

-lista?-pregunto

-si-dije incorporándome y caminando hacia la salida en eso entro Artemis

-hasta luego Serena, espero sigas asi de bien-dijo dándome un abrazo

-gracias por todo!-dije yo

-Cuidala!-le dijo a Darien

-No te preocupes-le devolvió este

Luego de un viaje mas o menos largo se me vino una pregunta a la mente. ¿Como había perdido la memoria?

-Darien?-pregunte mirándolo

-si?-dijo el viéndome rápidamente para luego seguir manejando

-cómo fue que perdí la memoria?-Darien al escuchar esto se tenso

-Bueno Serena la verdad es que estábamos discutiendo y tu estabas en las escaleras y en una de esas perdiste el equilibrio y te golpeaste muy fuerte-dijo viéndome con arrepentimiento en los ojos

-mmm ok!-dije- cuanto tiempo estuve en coma?

-unos 2 meses más o menos respondió este

-wauooo-dije yo ya que estábamos enfrente de una enorme mansión

-aquí vives?-le pregunte yo

-vivimos Serena-me corrigio amablemente

-si disculpa-dije

Darien saco las maletas del auto y las metio a la casa luego vino por mi, esa casa o mejor dicho masión era hermosa…

-bienvenida a casa!-dijo abriéndome la puerta, si por fuera era hermosa por dentro era espectacular

-Gracias!-le dije yo

Darien comenzó a mostrarme toda la casa era enorme, tenia una piscina, sala, comedor, sala de juego, en fin…

Volvimos a bajar y me llamo la atención un hermoso piano de cola

-tocas?- pregunte yo mirando a Darien pero este se encogió de hombros

-tengo años que no lo hago –confeso apenado

-me podrías tocar una canción?-pregunte haciendo un puchero

-no hagas eso Serena-me regaño- no lo voy hacer!-dijo viéndome

-ok!-dije resignada y me fui admirar el piano más de cerca, me llamaba la atención este piano, era hermoso, pero Darien no quería tocar. No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí viendo las teclas hasta que sentí unas manos que tomaban mi cintura.

-ok te tocare algo-dijo hablándome al odio

-gracias-dije con una sonrisa

-pero siéntate a mi lado-dijo tocando el banquito

Me sente a su lado y el comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción…

Como adivinas mis silencios en tu corazón

Como dibujas mis deseos con la luz del sol

Cuando no estas y te apareces al nombrarte hoy

Tú me das fuerzas para continuar

Tú quedaste en mi alma y me curaste

Es que tu eres el aire te veo en todas partes

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Yo no puedo dejar de amarte

Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Y yo he nacido para amarte

Y esperarte

Tú la mujer perfecta

Tú la mujer perfecta

Tú eres la luz que a mí me aleja de la oscuridad

Tú eres la calle donde yo prefiero caminar

Cuando hace falta te sumerges en mi soledad

Tú me enseñaste que así puedo andar y amar

Mil razones para enamorarme

Me has devuelto la vida no puedo olvidarte

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Yo no puedo dejar de amarte

Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Y yo he nacido para amarte

Y demostrarte que eres mía y que mi vida

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Una mujer con alma

Tú la que me entiende

La que me acompaña cada madrugada

La que me dio el abrazo

En aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada

Solo tus ojos, tus detallas niña

Amo el misterio de tu risa

Y es que…

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Y yo he nacido para amarte

Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Y poco a poco me enseñaste

Que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz

Yo te amo

Te amo

Eres por siempre aqui mi eterna melodia

Y hasta mil años niña yo te esperaria

Para amarte, y robarte un beso

De tus labios

Yo te amo

Yo estaba maravillada viéndolo tocar parecía un ángel, el me veia mientras cantaba la canción

-Te amo!-dijo y termino la canción

-gracias!-dije y una lágrima se me escapo

-no llores!-dijo secándome la lágrima

-es que es hermoso-dije yo-tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi Serena!-dijo no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca demasiado cerca diría yo

-Darien-susurre pero fue mala idea, solo hizo que nos acercáramos mas

-Serena yo te amo!-solamente cerre los ojos y espere el beso, Darien me rozaba los labios ya yo iba a cortar la distancia cuando escuche que algo se caia.

Darien y yo volteamos rápidamente y habían 5 personas ahí paradas ,vi el suelo y eran unas bolsas que me imagino se les caerían vi a Darien y este me sonrio

-vamos?-dijo tendiéndome la mano yo acepte. Las personas no salían de su asombro parecían estatuas

-hola familia!-saludo Darien, me imagino que ellos eran sus hermanos o hermanas o primas o algo por el estilo

-hola!-dijo una mujer adulta que se parecía a Darien a lo mejor seria la mamá

-Serena ellos son mi familia-dijo señalando a cada uno y diciendo sus nombres

-Un gusto!-les dije a todo

-Oh Serenita me alegro que este mejor no importa que no te acuerdes de nada, ya veremos-dijo la que Darien me había dicho que se llamaba Ray , yo sonreí

-Una pregunta y no se ofendan pero porque se les cayeron las bolsas?-pregunte mirándolo Darien se hecho a reir

-De que te ries?-pregunte yo

-de nada!-dijo

-Bueno este la verdad es que este menso-dijo señalando al que se llamaba Jededite- nos hecho un susto y por eso fue-dijo Mina la rubia que Darien me presento como su cuñada

-Ok-fue lo que pude decir

La tarde nos las pasamos hablando ,Darien no se despegaba de mí y su familia por alguna extraña razón se nos quedaba viendo impresionada cada vez que Darien me acariciaba o me decía algo.

Ellos era buenas personas me cayeron súper bien…

Ellos hicieron la cena, cenamos y luego todos se fueron..

Ahora iba a dormir tenía mucho sueño, me dormí con Darien tarareando la canción…

Ray Pov

Todavía no le había perdonado a Darien todo lo que le había hecho a Serena.

Cuando Artemis me dijo que Sere había perdido la memoria me dio el infarto y mas cuando me dijo su plan de reconquistar a Serena ojala y esta vez sea cierto.

Tenia que hablar con el asi que todos fuimos a la casa de Darien a visitar a Serena como ya la habían dado de alta…

Todo estábamos reacios ante la idea de Darein pero a regañadientes lo aceptamos.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto con las bolsas de comida escuchamos un piano, yo sabia que Darein lo tocaba y los demás también pero tenia años que no lo tocaba. Entramos silenciosamente a la casa de Darien y mi mandíbula se cayó al piso cuando vi a Darien tocando el piano y cantando vi a los demás y tenían la misma expresión que yo debía de tener, nos quedamos ahí parados sin hacer ruido, viendo como Darein cantaba y Serena se le quedaba mirando como hipnotizada

Logre escuchar un "te amo" por parte de Darien y la canción termino.

Sere le dijo gracias en eso vi como una lágrima le cayo.

-No llores-le dijo Darien y le seco la lagrima ya yo estaba patidifusa en ese momento

-es que es hermosa!-dijo Serena y escuche algo que cambio mi perspectiva

-Serena tu eres la mujer perfecta para mí- ahora si yo creo que Darien estaba cambiando y de verdad que lo esperaba los dos estaban muy cerca Serena le dijo algo pero no logre escuchar que. Los dos estaban rozándose los labios vi a los lados y todos nos miramos como WTF? Ya se iban a besar cuando el menso de Jededite se le cayó una bolsa y por el susto a todos igual..

Madlita sea con Jededite

Darien y Serena voltearon rápidamente, Darien cuando nos vio sonrio pero nosotros seguíamos en estado de shock

Luego de las otra vez presentación hablamos un rato, cocinamos y cenamos pero nuestras caras eran un poema cuando veíamos a Darien acariciando a Serena o diciéndole algo, derramaban miel.

Luego de despedirnos, nos fuimos ya en el auto peque un grito los demás se me quedaron viendo con una cara.

-Vieron todo eso? Vieron como Darien la acariciaba o la veia? O lo que le decía? Estoy en shock-dije analizando nuevamente todo

-ya somos dos-dijo Mina

-espero que cambie!-dijo Jedi

O sino se las vera conmigo-dijo kun

-yo creo que todo esto le afectó mucho-dijo mamá

-Yo la verdad espero que todo esto sea verdad por su bien y por el de ella, … ese era mi mayor anhelo tenia que hablar con Darien y lo más pronto posible, no había podido hacerlo hoy por Serena pero ya lo tendría que buscar…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11  
"cocinando"  
Serena Pov  
Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que desperté del coma y desde que estoy sin memoria. Todavía no había recordado nada de nada pero no me importaba.  
Respecto a Darien todo iba bien aunque todavía no lo había besado, lo quería mucho ,se podría decir que era un gran esposo.  
Me había enterado de que Artemis era su papá bueno no genéticamente pero era su padre al fin y al cabo.  
Estábamos viendo una película era domingo, pero yo tenia ganas de comer torta de chocolate así que la haría..  
-Darien?-dije levantándome ya que estaba encima de su pecho mientras el me acariciaba los cabellos  
-dime-dijo viéndome  
-quiero torta de chocolate-le dije riéndome  
-ok vamos a comprarla-dijo incorporándose pero yo no se lo permití  
-No!-le dije-vamos hacerlo  
-Princesa no es más fácil.. pero yo lo interrumpí  
-Lo quiero hacer!-dije haciendo un puchero  
-Ok tu ganas-dijo y me dio un beso en el cachete  
Fuimos a la cocina y comenzamos a buscar todo lo necesario para hacer la torta  
-que necesitamos?-dijo Darien abriendo la nevera ( o lacena)  
-Mmm bueno harina, huevos, leche, azúcar, mantequilla, chocolate, chispitas de color-iba enumerando y él lo iba sacando todo  
-Listo!-dijo colocando todo en la mesa  
-comencemos!-dije saltando a lo que Darien se rió  
Hicimos toda la mezcla luego metimos la tortera al horno me di la vuelta y Darien me veía  
-Que tanto me ves?-le pregunte agarrando el tazón de la mezcla y metiendo el dedo para comer de lo que había quedado que era bastante  
-lo hermosa que eres!-dijo viniendo hacia mi para abrazarme yo me sonroje  
-Ves como te sonrojas!-dijo estallando en carcajadas

-Darien-dije reprochándole y cruzando mis brazos  
-Ya no te pongas brava!-dijo agarrándome por la cintura y pegándome a el. No sabia que hacer me tenía atrapada en sus brazos, vi el tazón que yo tenia en la mano y se me ocurrió una idea, metí la cabeza de Darien dentro del tazón y lo llene todo de mezcla y es que había quedado un montón  
-Corre por tu vida!-me advirtió, yo comencé a correr por la cocina y agarre huevos y un poco de harina  
-Eres mala Serenity!-dijo riéndose y tratando de agarrarme pero no pudo le pegue un huevo por el cabello

-te ves lindo!-dije riéndome y corriendo otra vez  
-Me escondi debajo del mueble de la sala y ahí me quede  
-sal de donde este Serena-me asome un poquito y Darien estaba viendo por las escaleras asi que Sali corriendo y le eche harina encima para luego huir de ahí e irme a la cocina y esconderme bajo el meson  
-no escuchaba nada asi que Sali a ver pero Darien me agarro y me lleno de la mezcla, de harina y de huevo  
-Te ves linda!-dijo riéndose  
-Darien suéltame-dije riéndome  
-No eres muy mala mira como me dejaste-dijo señalándose el cabello  
-Tu igual a mi-dije haciendo un puchero  
-No hagas ese puchero-dijo viéndome los labios  
-eres malo-le dije tratando de soltarme pero no podía, solamente hacia que el me pegara mas a el nuestras narices se tocaban  
-mmm-dijo Darien poniendo mezcla en mis labios  
-Darien!-dije cerrando los ojos  
-ABRE LA BOCA-dijo y yo la abri automáticamente-ahora saborea-dijo y lo hice sabia a la mezcla  
-Delicioso-dije abriendo los ojos pero Darien estaba muy cerca de mi sentía su respiración en mi boca, el veía mi boca y luego mi ojos  
-Eres hermosa-dijo poniendo su mano en mi nuca y pegando aun más a él  
-tu también-susurre  
-te amo-dijo rozando mis labios con los suyos-Mmmju-dije esperando el beso, Darien me estaba torturando solamente rozaba sus labios con los míos pero no me besaba  
-Darien!-dije reprochándole  
-Que?-dijo y fue la sensación mas placentera  
-hazlo-dije yo agarrando su cabello  
-que haga que?-dijo haciendo como si fuera a besarme pero se quitaba rápidamente para luego seguir rozándome los labios pero no me besaba  
-Bésame-dije suplicándole  
-Encantado!-rozo mis labios una vez mas para luego pegarme a el y besarme con verdadero entusiasmo.  
Sus labios se movían acompasados con los mios, los labios de el sabían a chocolate, Darien apretó más su agarre haciendo que yo jadeara y abriera mis labios para el introducir su lengua lo recibi gustosa de la vida.  
Nuestras lenguas estaban en una guerra sin fin..  
Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, pero no quería terminar el beso.  
A la final lo tuvimos que romper pero Darien dejo nuestras frentes unidas  
-Exquisito-dijo entrecortadamente lo vi a los ojos y me eche a reír  
-Te gustó más que el chocolate?-le seguí el juego  
-mm ya va déjame hacer algo-dijo y agarro mezcla de mi cabello y lo probo-ahora esto-dijo y me dio otro beso pero esta vez mas apasionado que el otro me monto en el mesón y yo rodee con mis piernas su cadera, la cocina estaba hirviendo, no sabia si era porque estaba haciendo calor o porque todo estaba subiendo de tono…  
Nos separamos un momento por falta de aire, para volver a unir nuestros labios esta vez mas pausado y delicado, como expresando todo el amor que el sentía por mi  
Te amo-dijo sobre mis labios yo le respondí con un beso  
Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. Nosotros no lo terminamos lo termino….


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12  
"inoportunos"

-herma… escuche la voz de Ray, que ¡inoportuna!, la verdad  
-ok quedare traumatizada- dijo riéndose  
-Ray creo que deberías de tocar la puerta!-dijo Darien bajándome de la cocina  
-hermanito que yo sepa esas cosas no se hacen en la cocina!-dijo sacándole la lengua  
-y para que venias Ray?-pregunte sacando la torta del horno  
-mmm bueno vayan hacer las maletas que nos vamos a la playa- dijo dando saltitos  
-Ok Ray-le dijo Darien  
- se bañan que están hechos un desastre-dijo viéndonos yo mire a Darien y nos echamos a reir  
-En cuanto al pastel se lo llevan-dicho esto Ray se fue supuestamente ella a buscar a los chicos  
-Inoportuna no?-dijo Darien mientras subíamos las escaleras  
-Si y mucho!-dije riéndome  
-y en cuanto a tu pregunta, me quedo con tus besos-dijo Darien sonriéndome  
-ah si?-dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación-y eso porque?  
-por esto!-dijo y me acorralo contra la pared  
-Darien tenemos que arreglarnos-dije  
-después!-dijo besando mi cuello  
-después de que?-le pregunte  
-de besarte!-iba a protestar pero no me dio tiempo..  
-Darien, Darien hay que arreglarnos-dije entre sus labios  
-no!-dijo besándome  
-si sigues así no te voy a besar más!-dije seria  
-ah sí?-dijo separándose de mi  
-si!-dije no muy segura de mi misma  
-ya veremos!-dijo y me siguió besando a la final se fue a bañar pero antes me dijo:  
-sabes que no me puedes besar!  
-ok!-dije yo arreglando las maletas  
-vamos a ver quién gana!-dijo cerrando la puerta  
-yo ganare, ya verás!-dije riéndome de nosotros mismos  
No recibí respuestas. Luego de empacar espere a que Darien saliera del baño, cuando salió casi me da un infarto tenia puesta sola una toalla que le tapaba solamente sus partes  
-vístete!-le dije entrando al baño  
-te pongo nerviosa?-pregunto, me di la vuelta para responderle pero estaba desnudo!  
-Darien cúbrete!-le dije cerrando los ojos  
-no hay nada que ya no hayas visto!-dijo naturalmente  
-si, pero no me acuerdo-y entre al baño  
Luego de quitarme todo ese pegoste de la cabeza Salí, él quería jugar sucio yo igual. Así que me puse la bata de baño más corta que encontré. Cuando Salí Darien casi se le salen los ojos  
-vístete!-me ordeno  
-que te pongo nervioso?-le dije diciendo lo que el mismo me había dicho minutos antes.  
-no, pero ya Ray viene a buscarnos y se te sigo viendo, no sé si podre controlarme-dijo  
-ok-dije me vestí con unos short, una camisa ligera y unas sandalias, deje mi cabello suelto, agarre mis gafas y bajamos a esperar a Ray  
Aparte de eso metimos un poco de comida y agarramos el pastel pero antes cortamos un poco y no los comimos.  
-quieres?-pregunte a Darien que se había terminado el suyo  
-si!-dijo viéndome  
-ven a buscarlo!-dije y metí un pedazo en mi boca  
Eres mala!-dijo pero igual se acercó a agarrarlo cuando lo fue a quitar me quite el pastel de mi boca haciendo que Darien me besara, le mordí el labio inferior un poquito para que el respondiera y asi lo hizo.  
Nos besamos durante un largo rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron 4 personas que al vernos besándonos se quedaron estáticas a excepción de Ray  
-podrían dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto Ray irritada  
- y tu deja de entrar sin tocar a las casas ajenas-le dije a lo que ella me saco la lengua  
-vamos! Que nos espera toda una semana de diversión!-dijo Kun  
-una semana?-dije yo  
-si vamos!  
-buenos mal que empaque bastante-dije riéndome  
-vamos amor!-dijo Mi Darien dándome un beso  
-gane!-dije divertida  
-si ganaste-dijo dándome otro beso  
- par de tortolitos dejen de besuquearse-dijo Mina  
-pero sin son inoportunos-dije y Darien bufo a mi lado  
Que me esperaría en la playa?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13  
"la fogata"  
E viaje fue muy corto entre todos íbamos echando broma  
Íbamos en el auto de Kunsite que era un Jeep  
Kunsite manejando, Mina iba de copiloto, Ray, Jededite, Darien y yo íbamos en el asiento de atrás, pero yo iba sentada en las piernas de Darien y Ray en las de Jededite  
-ya llegamos!-anuncio kunsite cuando divisamos una cabaña cerca de la playa, esta casa era de la familia de Darien  
-Yupi!-grito Ray como una loca  
Cuando terminamos de acomodarnos a Jededite se le ocurrió hacer una fogata.  
Los chicos arreglaron todo afuera y nosotras la comida.  
-chicas vengan!-grito Kunsite y nosotras salimos con la comida, y con el pastel, Ray llevaba una cámara en la mano.  
-sonrisa!-dijo y le tomo una foto a los chicos  
Luego de sentarnos y comer algunas cosas entre eso el pastel íbamos a cantar  
-ok Jededite la guitarra?-pregunto Ray  
-aquí esta!-dijo y saco una guitara  
-la tocas?-le pregunte  
-si, y Darien también-de repente Mina saco una pandereta  
-quien comienza?-pregunto Ray  
-echémoslo a la suerte, si sale cara comenzamos nosotros y si sale sello ustedes.  
Tiraron la moneda y salió cara, comenzaban ellos el primero era Darien, Jededite comenzó a tocar la canción y me extraño porque la había escuchado en la radio hace poco. Los chicos lo coreaban y nosotras aplaudíamos.  
Luego vino Kunsite, paso Jededite y ahora veníamos nosotras. La primera fue Ray, luego Mina y venia yo, se me ocurrió cantar una canción la cual me vino a la mente le dije a Jededite y este comenzó a tocar  
Cuando termine de cantar los demás tenían la boca abierta  
-ahora jugaremos a.. "yo nunca he"..-dijo Ray y salió corriendo para regresar con unas botellas y unos vasitos  
-como es eso?-pregunte yo  
-bueno Sere es algo así como por ejemplo uno dice yo nunca he besado y si o lo has hecho no te tomas un shot pero si lo has hecho si; y así sucesivamente entendiste?  
-si!-dije sonriéndole  
Kunsite comenzó  
-yo nunca he tenido sexo-todos tomaron menos yo  
-vamos Sere toma que tu si has estado con Darien  
-pero no me acuerdo-dije frustrada  
-princesa tómatela porque créeme que si lo has hecho-dijo Darien lo mire y me la tome  
-yo nunca he jugado con comida-dijo Ray y Darien y yo tomamos  
-yo nunca he bebido-dijo Jededite y todos bebimos  
-yo nunca me he acostado con mi jefe!-dijo Mina nadie bebió a excepción de Jededite y todos nos sorprendimos  
-yo nunca he estado con Mina!-esta me las debía y Jededite obvio que tomo  
-yo nunca he besado a Darien-obvio que tome  
-yo nunca he besado a alguien en la cocina!-Darien y yo tomamos  
-yo nunca he usado tanga!-Kunsite tomo una igual que las chicas y yo  
-yo nunca he sido inoportuno!-todos los chicos bebieron a excepción de Darien y de mi  
Y asi seguimos teníamos la peor pea ( o borrachera) de la historia Mina estaba encima de Kunsite, Ray encima de Jededite y yo encima de Darien besándolo muy acaloradamente  
-hazme tuya!-le dije a Darien  
-princesa no estamos en nuestros 5 sentidos  
-tu eres mi esposo hazlo!-dije completamente borracha  
-no!-dijo negándose  
A la final me quede dormida y Darien creo que también…  
A la mitad de la madrugada me levante y para mi sorpresa estaba en la habitación que me había tocado con Darien pero unos gritos me despertaron  
-Darien escucho unos gritos!-le dije moviéndolo  
-Sere duérmete!-dijo Dar  
-No, se escuchan muy fuertes  
Darien se sentó en la cama, los dos teníamos sueño pero los gritos o jadeos no cesaban.  
Salimos de la habitación pero fue mala idea las dos puertas que teníamos al frente estaban abiertas y vimos a los chicos teniendo sexo salvajemente.  
Darien y yo nos miramos la cara era todo un poema de una habitación se escuchaba:  
"Vamos bebe" por parte de kunsite dirigiéndose a Mina y por otra se escuchaba:  
-"Vamos Jedi, oh, si," por parte de Ray la sangre huyo de la cara de Darien cuando la vio haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y es que estaba con las piernas por los aires, se le veia todo y Jededite embistiéndola…  
Y por otro lado Mina y Kunsite y lo que vi fue asqueroso Mina le estaba haciendo sexo oral a Kunsite y este no paraba de decir cosas  
-Nos vamos a quedar aquí?- le pregunte a Darien  
-vamos a tratar de dormir-dijo dándose la vuelta yo lo seguí  
-estoy traumatizada!-dije tapándome la cara con una almohada  
-ya somos dos!-dijo Darien -mi hermanita-dijo schockeado  
-vamos Darien!-dije rodando los ojos-ella sabe lo que hace  
-si pero es que escucha!-dijo haciendo silencio y los grititos se escuchaban por toda la cabaña ahora era Mina la que gritaba y Ray también  
"Kunzy, oh Kunzy, oh, si vamos, oh si"-decía la loca de Mina y Ray decía:  
"Jedi ya casi, dale no pares, si, oh si" y luego se escuchaban puros jadeos  
-tengo sueño-me queje  
-yo igual-dijo Darien viéndome

*

En toda la noche no pudimos dormir no se cansaban de gritar, a la final amaneció ahora era el turno de Darien y mío de Vengarnos…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14  
"venganza"  
Nos levantamos tempranito, no habíamos dormido nada, y gracias a eso no teníamos resaca… se nos había pasado.  
Darien y yo preparamos el desayuno.  
Le conte mi plan a Darien y estuvo de acuerdo, terminamos de comer y fuimos a despertar a los chicos Darien tenia una olla y yo un pito y una jarra de agua fría.  
- A levantarse-entre diciendo al cuarto de Ray pitando pero nada asi que les eche un poquitito de agua fría no mas  
- -que demonios..?-dijo Jededite  
- -en 10 minutos a bajo!-dijo Darien gritando yo me reía de la cara de ellos dos.  
- Salimos de ahí y fuimos al cuarto de Mina y Kunsite  
- Y los llene de agua  
- -pero que pasa?-dijo Mina  
- -a bajo en 10 minutos!-dijo Darien gritándole igual  
- Los dos bajamos y nos comenzamos a reir.  
- A los 10 minutos los chicos estaban abajo  
- ¿porque nos despertaron asi?-dijo Ray sentándose a comer  
- -porque ustedes no nos dejaron dormir anoche!-dije yo  
- ¿nosotros?  
- -si no te acuerdas? " vamos bebe"-dijo Darien imitando la voz de kunsite a lo cual Yo reí y Mina se sonrojo  
- -No te sonrojes Mina que esto es lo peor-dij yo sacando la cámara y mostrando las fotos, como no nos dejaban dormir le tomamos fotos teniendo sexo-dije viendo las fotos Darien se reía a mi lado y Jededite, Ray, Mina y kunsite estaban eran rojitos  
- -mi amor te acuerdas de esto?-"Jedi ya casi, dale no pares, si, oh dios" por parte de Ray?- le pregunte yo a Darien imitando la voz de Ray  
- -nosotros no tenemos la culpa, de que ustedes 2 no tengan una buena noche de sexo-dijo Kunsite  
- -Como quieras-dije restándole importancia, y si supieran que venía lo peor…

- *

- Luego de que los chicos desayunaran, las chicas nos fuimos a poner los traje de baños para ir a nadar a la playa un rato.  
- Arreglamos el bolso aunque la playa no quedaba lejos de la casa pero para no estar viniendo a cada rato hicimos el bolso…  
- Nos fuimos caminando yo llevaba un vestidito y debajo el traje de baño a los 10 minutos llegamos alquilamos unas tumbadoras y sombrillas y nos echamos allí, los chicos se fueron a nadar, todavía nosotras teníamos la ropa puesta…  
- Vimos como unas zorras le coqueteaban a nuestro hombres  
- -chicas a la cuenta de 3 nos quitamos la ropa y llamamos a los chicos-dijo Mina, Ray y yo asentimos  
- -1,2,3- las 3 nos quitamos la ropa y quedamos en traje de baño el mío era de color azul y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el de Ray rojo si el mío no dejaba nada a la imaginación este menos y el de Mina era amarillo y un poco más recatado  
- -amor!-dijimos las 3 a coro y los chicos voltearon cuando nos vieron a Edward casi la mandíbula le cae al suelo, los 3 vinieron corriendo hacia nosotras  
- -se podrían tapar?-dijo Jededita pasándole ropa a Ray  
- -porque amor? Estamos en la playa y nos tenemos que broncear-dijo está tumbándose en la silla y sacando el bronceador  
- -Serena vístete!-dijo Darien igualmente pasándome mi vestido  
- -porque?-dije yo haciendo lo mismo que Ray  
- -porque todos los babosos te están viendo!-dijo rodando los ojos  
- Podría decir lo mismo, esas zorras casi los violan ahí-dije yo, pero él se rio.  
- Tu no vas a decir nada?-dijo Mina sacando el bronceador igual que Ray y yo  
- No, que te vean, nada hacen con ver y no tocar, solamente yo lo puedo hacer osita!-dijo este dándole un beso  
- -tienes razón osito, es más échame el bronceador por favor!  
- -date la vuelta-dijo Kunsite  
- Tu igual amor-le dijo Jededite a Ray y comenzaron a ponerles el bronceador  
- -tú lo harás?-le dije a Darien  
- ¿Me dejas?-pregunto el  
- Porque no? Eres mi esposo ¿no?-dije yo dándole la espalda  
- Ok princesa-dijo y comenzó a echarme el bronceador, comenzó por mis hombros, luego bajo por mi espalda, luego a mis nalgas y después a mis piernas, lo hacía lentamente y pasaba las manos una y otra vez  
- Date la vuelta-dijo susurrándome al odio lo hice y vi que las chicas estaban igual que yo un grupo de chicos estaba ahí embobados viéndonos  
- Vean, porque no pueden tocar-dijo Kunsite pasando las manos por las piernas de Mina  
- Darien comenzó por mi cuello, luego fue bajando lenta y tortuosamente hasta el escote del traje de baño  
- Pórtate bien-le susurre  
- -sshhh!-dijo este para pasar a mi abdomen luego con un solo dedo paso a mis piernas y termino  
- -listo!-dijo  
- Gracias-le dije sonriéndole y abriendo mis ojos  
- -con que me vas a pagar?  
- -con esto-dije y le di un beso  
- Todavía me debes-le di otro beso más prolongado  
- Y ahora?  
- Me sigues debiendo  
- Eres tramposo-le dije riéndome  
- Así se da un beso-me dijo y me dio un beso que me dejo sin respiración  
- Ya entendí-le dije, los chicos estaban en una sesión de besos pero ellos me debían muchas  
- Eyy chicos vamos a nadar-dijo Darien interrumpiéndolos  
- Si interrumpen-dijo Ray  
- Miren quien habla!-dije yo rodando los ojos  
- Vamos hacer guerra!-dijo Mina y nos levantamos para entrar a la playa  
- Todavía faltaba una parte de mi venganza y la completaría esta noche


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15  
"venganza parte 2"  
La noche había llegado y con ella la Última parte de mi venganza en toda la tarde Darien y yo habíamos fastidiado a los chicos y estos andaban de un humor de perros…  
Buenas noches chicos!-dijimos Darien y yo al mismo tiempo  
Yo me meti al baño de la habitación y me bañe, Darien hizo lo mismo cuando yo Sali, cuando el salió se me quedo viendo un largo rato yo me estaba echando crema hidratante  
-lo puedo hacer yo?-dijo caminando hacia mi  
-si-le dije yo dándole la crema Darien hizo su trabajo muy bien pero cuando sus manos dejaron mi piel sentí una sensación de vacío  
Eres hermosa-dijo besando mi cuello  
-Darien-dije yo  
-qué? Dijo besando desde mi hombro hasta el cuello una y otra vez  
-deja de hacer eso-dije dándome la vuelta y quedando frente a el  
- por qué?-dijo dándome un beso, que debería de ser ilegal  
Porque si!-dije yo besándolo con entusiasmo el no tenía camisa solo un short asi que pase mis manos por su abdomen plano  
Tu no hagas eso!-dijo entrecortadamente a causa del beso  
-mmmju, no vamos hacer nada Darien, no estoy lista, se que ya lo hemos hecho pero no quiero que sea aquí-dije en plan meloso  
-cuando tu estes lista-dijo dándome otro beso y luego nos acostamos  
Estas lista para la venganza final?=-pregunto Darien viéndome con una sonrisa en la boca  
-si!, pero como hago, no me acuerdo de nada!-le dije yo  
-acuérdate de lo de anoche y todo lo que ellas decían, y para que sea mas fácil que sientes cuando te toco?-pregunto viendo con intensidad  
=para que lo quieres saber?  
-para llevar a fin el plan!-dijo  
-mmm muchas cosas-dije resumiendo  
-no sientes algo extraño como si se te contrajera el estómago?  
Si-dije sonrojándome  
-te sonara asqueroso, pero es necesario hacerlo para que sea más creíble-dijo Darien  
-que hay que hacer?-le pregunte haría lo que fuera porque de que me la pagan me las pagan  
-serias capaz de tocarte?-dijo viéndome a los ojos  
-qué?-dije perpleja-tocarme? Nunca lo había hecho, no que yo me acordara  
-lo haras?-pregunto Darien -si no quieres no hay problema podemos buscar otra forma-dijo buscando su celular  
-no!-dije quitándole el celular-lo voy hacer, solo que no se como y me da pena  
-no tienes por que tenerla y no te preocupes yo te digo-dijo dándome un pequeño beso  
-tu lo vas hacer también?-le pregunte yo  
-si también me tienen que escuchar a mi-dijo  
-y que hago?-pregunte  
-solo déjate llevar, suéltate, relájate y no te de pena-dijo para luego besarme poco a poco ya yo no tenia ropa y Darien solamente tenia sus short, yo estaba ahorcadas encima de el, el besaba mis labios, mis hombros, mis brazos pero nunca mis senos y se lo agradecia, no había tocado mas de lo necesario como el había dicho yo en cambio si lo tocaba…  
Su pequeño "gran" amigo creo que estaba en problema  
-tienes un problemita-le dije señalando su bultito  
-ya me lo quitare-dijo-sientate en la cama-me ordeno y asi lo hice, el hizo lo mismo  
-y ahora?-pregunto-comeinz a tocarte lentamente-dijo y asi lo hice pero nada, el también lo hizo y vi a su gran amigo, de su boca salían jadeos pero de los mios no  
Vamos Princesa suéltate!-dijo un poco mas alto de lo norma ya la venganza estaba empezando  
-ok!-le dije  
-piensa que soy yo el que lo hago-DIJO VIENDOME MIENTRAS SE TOCABA Y ASI LO HICE, ME IMAGINE QUE ERAN SUS MANOS LA QUE ME TOCABAN  
-MUY BIEN-ME FELICITO-AHORA DEJATE LLEVAR POR LAS SENSACIONES  
-MMM DARIEN-DIJE CREO QUE UN POCO MAS ALTO  
VAMOS amor!-dijo mientras me seguía viendo yo ya estaba creo que muy excitada y deje que las sensaciones mandaran en mi, me deje llevar…  
Mientras que en la habitación de Ray y Jededite  
-Jedi escuchas eso? le pregunte a Jedi moviéndolo  
-si amor no me dejan dormir esos jadeos-dijo levantándose  
-seran kunsite y Mina? pregunte yo  
Vamos a ver-dijo Jededite  
Fuimos al cuarto de Mina pero ellos estaban despiertos  
Son Serena y Darien?-pregunte perpleja  
-si al parecer-dijo Mina  
-maldita sea, no me dejan dormir-dijo Kunsite  
-llevan rato asi!-dijo Jededite  
-no se cansaran? pegunte yo  
-tu lo haces?-dijo Mina a lo cual yo negué  
-mi hermanito se debe de mover bien porque escuchen!-dijo Kunsite y todos nos quedamos en silencio los gritos no se hicieron esperar  
"vamos Princesa tu puedes"-decia Darien a lo cual nos reimos  
-shh ahora escuchen a Sere!-dijo Mina  
-mmmhum Darien casi, casi, si asi"-decia Serena  
-esta noche no dormimos-anuncie yo acostándome en la cama de Mina con los demás en eso escuchamos un grito muy fuerte, tendría que hacer un cuarto a prueba de sonido  
-"si, Darien, oh, dios" y con eso los 4 nos miramos la cara…  
En el cuarto de Serena y Darien  
Los 2 jadeábamos descontroladamente ha ya habíamos terminado  
-muy bien princesa!-dijo Darien abrazándome  
-lo deberíamos de hacer más seguido-dije sonrojándome  
-te gusto no? Y bueno si pero sin tanto ruido-dijo mi Darien riéndose  
-los chicos deben estar dándose contra las paredes-dije yo  
-mañana lo sabremos, ahora vamos a dormir-dijo ya los dos estábamos vestidos  
-buenas noches Darien-dije yo  
-buenas noches amor-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.  
No quería que estos días en la playa acabaran nunca…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16  
"plan llevado a cabo"  
Serena Pov  
Darien y yo nos habíamos levantado tempranito para que a los chicos no les diera oportunidad de despertarnos  
Ya habíamos desayunado y nos encontrábamos en la sala viendo una película  
-Darien?-dije incorporándome deL asiento y mirándolo  
-dime-respondió el-tú crees que los chicos hayan dormido algo?-pregunte  
-yo creo que no. Los gritos de anoche no fueron para nada normal-dijo riéndose a lo cual yo me sonroje  
-porque te sonrojas?-pregunto Darien mientras se volvía a reír  
-por lo de anoche, me acuerdo y me da vergüenza-dije mirando el piso  
-no tienes porque!-me dijo mientras levantaba mi cara y me daba un beso pero yo aproveche y me coloque ahorcadas sobre él.  
Lo comencé a besar apasionadamente.  
No sé de donde salió esa confianza pero metí mis manos debajo de su camiseta y se la saque.  
Darien respondía a mis besos mientras yo tenía su cabeza entre mis manos, el masajeaba mis piernas y de nuestras bocas salían pequeños jadeos..  
-Princesa, Serena haz que me detenga!-decía Darien mientras me pegaba más a el  
-No!-le dije mientras mordía su labio  
-Princesa por favor, tu de verdad no quieres que se así!-me decía apartándome de el  
-Darien shh!-dije mientras me sacaba mi camisa

-Sere por favor!-dijo Darien mientras se apartaba de mí y agarraba mis muñecas entre sus manos  
-Darien solo déjate llevar-le dije para volver a besarlo  
-tú lo quisiste así!-dijo mientras me besaba  
Darien besaba mi cuello y yo pasaba las manos por su abdomen. Darien me iba a quitar mi última prenda cuando escuchamos un grito  
-por dios!, podrían dejar de hacer eso!-grito Ray mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón Darien puso su cabeza en mi pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración  
-maldita sea con ustedes!-dijo un muy molesto Kunsite-anoche no nos dejaron dormir y ahora esto?-pregunto Kunsite mientras iba a la cocina.  
Darien me cubría con su cuerpo ya que el todavía tenía su short  
-podrías salir para que Serena se vista?-le dijo a Jededite  
-me vestí rápidamente me estaba colocando la camisa cuando vi el cuello de Darien tenía un chupetón  
-Darien!-dije señalándole su cuello  
-que?-pregunto el mientras se tocaba el cuello las chicas también se habían ido a comer  
-tienes un chupetón!-dije el se fue a mirar al espejo  
-no importa!-dijo restándole importancia  
-tu también tienes uno!-me dijo tocando mi cuello  
-Darien!-le reproche  
-qué?, no me veas con esa cara!-dijo ya que yo lo estaba mirando con mi mirada asesina-que bastante bien que la pasaste –dijo riéndose  
-bueno no importa-dije-vamos con los chicos que andan de un humor!-dije yo  
-yo creo que llevamos nuestro plan a cabo!-dijo Darien chocando su mano con la mía  
-yo también lo creo-dije bajito  
Cuando entramos a la cocina los chicos estaban esperándonos pero estaban comiendo  
-hola chicos!-les dije saludándolos a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla  
-alguien amaneció de buen humor!-dijo Jededite irónicamente  
-no van a estar así?, si tuvieron sexo toda la maldita noche-dijo Kunsite  
-parecían conejos!-continuo Mina  
Darien y yo nos miramos la cara y nos echamos a reír  
-de que se ríen?-dijo Ray mirándonos con una cara, como si nos quisiera matar  
-de sus caras!-dije yo tratando de no reírme  
-te parece chistoso que toda la noche nos las pasamos escuchando sus gritos de excitación?-dijo Mina  
-pero de que hablan?-pregunto Dar haciéndose el tonto  
-si de que hablan?-dije haciendo la desentendida  
-esto les recuerda algo?-dijo Jededite "Vamos Princesa tu puedes"-dijo imitando la voz de Darien a lo cual yo me reí  
- y esto-dijo Mina "mmmjumm Darien casi, casi, si asi" decía Mina imitando mi voz, yo ya estaba en el piso muriéndome de la risa y Darien igual  
-parecen unos desquiciados riéndose!-dijo Ray  
-es que. Decía yo entre risas  
-y eso no esto!, nos levantamos y los encontramos en la sala casi desnudos y besándose muy animadamente!-dijo Jededite rodando los ojos  
-Darien tenía ya lágrimas en su cara de tanto reírse y a mí me dolía mi pancita…  
Luego de que nos calmamos Darien y yo nos levantamos  
-chicos la verdad que no sentimos lo que hicimos anoche, porque ustedes también lo hicieron y peor. Todo era una venganza!-dijo Darien riéndose  
-y funciono-dije yo  
-son los peores!-dijeron los chicos a coro  
-el sentimiento es mutuo-le respondí  
-plan llevado a cabo señor!-le dije a Darien  
-si amor!-dijo dándome un pequeño beso- y lo de la sala no queda así-dijo mordiéndome la oreja

*

Luego de nuestra pequeña venganza nos fuimos a disfrutar del pueblito que estaba cerca de la playa…  
La venganza es dulce pero en este caso fue excitante…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17  
"hazme tuya"  
Ya había pasado un mes desde que habíamos regresado de la playa..  
Los días que lo siguieron fueron sensacionales, con los chicos hicimos todo tipo de actividad acuática, también nos lanzamos de parapente, habíamos cruzado la isla, en fin muchas cosas.  
En pocas palabras fue una experiencia la cual la teníamos que repetir otra vez…  
Las cosas entre Darien y yo iban excelente a veces se nos subía la calentura pero Darien siempre de aguafiestas lo terminaba…  
Dentro de poco era el cumpleaños de Darien y no sabía que regalarle, el me había dicho que no quería nada que con solo mi presencia bastaba…  
Horita íbamos camino hacia una sorpresa que Darien me tenía y no me quería decir.  
Luego de 1 hora de viaje y de caminar por un sendero llegamos a un hermoso prado  
-es hermoso!-le dije viendo maravillada todo, había todo tipo de flores, arboles, podías ver ardillitas se parecía como al valle de Blancanieves era hermoso  
-me alegro que te guste!-dijo viéndome  
-como lo encontraste?  
-mmm bueno siempre he sabido de él, lo encontré de niño con mama y ella me dijo que trajera aquí a la persona con la cual quería estar por el resto de mi vida.  
-significa mucho para mí y lo quiero compartir contigo-dijo besándome  
-gracias Darien!-le dije abrazándolo  
-no hay de que princesa!-dijo llevándome al centro del claro donde se encontraba una cesta de comida, con unas cosas más, también había una cámara la agarre y le tome una foto a Darien, luego el me tomo una a mí para después besarme y tomarnos una foto así…  
la tarde aso volando y ya estábamos de regreso a casa, en el claro las cosas se habían puesto un poco calientes pero como siempre Darien lo arruino…  
Llegamos a la casa y me fui a bañar tenía un plan y si esto no funcionaba no sé qué más podría hacer…  
Luego de que Mi Darien se metió , comencé a echarme crema, yo sabía que Darien no se podía resistir a eso, cuando salió del baño yo estaba echándome crema en el cuello, además que casi se le salieron los ojos al verme pues tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería que no dejaba nada al a imaginación, le tendría que agradecer a Ray después…  
-puedo?-dijo señalando la crema y asentí  
Bien Serena 1- Darien 0 pensé.  
Comenzó a esparcir la crema por todo mi cuerpo, yo tenia mis ojos cerrados…  
-listo!-dijo cuando termino  
-gracias amor!-dije  
-que dijiste?-pregunto perplejo  
-gracias amor?-le respondí pero sonó mas a pregunta  
-si!-dijo con una sonrisa  
-qué pasa?-dije haciéndome la tonta pero yo se porque el decía eso  
- nunca me habías dicho así!-dijo sonriente  
-claro que si en la playa!-dije yo  
-pero no cuenta!-me dio-dilo otra vez  
-amor-beso-amor-beso-amor-beso-te amo- pero cuando le iba a dar otro beso me freno  
-escuche bien?-pregunto medio atónito  
-si te amo Darien!-le dije mirándolo a los ojos  
-yo más princesa!-dijo Besándome yo respondí al beso, Darien lentamente me fue recostando en la cama a lo mejor solo a lo mejor lo lograría… Serena 2-Darien 0

Rodee sobre nosotros y me puse ahorcadas sobre Darien el besaba mis pechos y masajeaba mis piernas yo en cambio tocaba el abdomen de el  
-Darien?-dije mientras este me quitaba el brasier  
-si?-dijo agitado  
-hazme tuya!-le dije besándolo  
-segura?-dijo después de que lo deje respirar  
-si Darien hazme tuya!-le dije y dicho esto Darien rodo sobre mí y me coloco debajo de el  
-te amo Serenity!-dijo dejando besos por todo mi cuerpo  
-yo más-dije cerrando los ojos mientras Darien me quitaba la última prenda ya no había vuelta atrás… Serena 3- Darien 0 pensé  
Darien me tocaba como si fuera un cristal y me pudiera romper en cualquier momento.  
Ya yo me sabía todo su cuerpo de memoria y el también el mío no sé cuánto tiempo duramos besándonos como colegiales, ya yo no aguantaba más, la fricción que hacían nuestros cuerpos me tenían frentica y más cuando nuestros sexos se rozaban  
-Darien hazlo de una maldita vez!-le dije colocándome encima de el  
-sus órdenes son música para mis oídos!-susurro en mi oído, los 2 estábamos agitado, la habitación olía a excitación y estaba llena de nuestros jadeos…  
-Hazlo por favor!-le suplique cerrando los ojos  
-Serena veme!-abre los ojos!-dijo y así lo hice Darien estaba posicionándose en mi entrada y nos había rodado yo estaba debajo de el  
-te amo!-le dije dándole un beso  
-yo te amo más!-dijo  
-hazme tuya!-le susurre  
-siempre!-Darien no habia entrado en mi yo quería que lo hiciera  
-te amo!-dijo viéndome a los ojos y deslizándose lentamente en mi pero…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18  
"porque si yo te amo o ¿te amaba?"  
Serena Pov  
Darien todavía no entraba completamente en mi cuando imágenes comenzaron a azotarme…  
Imágenes  
Yo en esta misma habitación gritándole, suplicándole a Darien que no lo hiciera, que yo era virgen…  
Luego otra en el baño viendo como el me hacía suya…  
Ahora en esta misma habitación pero el golpeándome y mordiéndome…  
Luego otra en la que yo le decía "no soy tuya, pero me obligaste" con esa imagen grite…  
-suéltame Darien, suéltame!-dije tratando de quitarme a Darien de encima  
-que paso amor? Te hice daño?  
-suéltame eres un monstruo!-dije llorando el inmediatamente se me quito de encima  
-Princesa cálmate no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte-decía atropelladamente  
-Darien me acorde de todo, porque Darien? Por tu culpa perdí la memoria, eres un monstruo-dije cubriéndome con las sabanas  
-Serena déjame explicarte!-dijo acercándose  
-no te me acerques, te tengo miedo Darien, porque me engañaste y me hiciste creer que eras el hombre perfecto?  
-Princesa!-dijo viéndome con dolor-yo te amo  
-yo no!-dije viendo a otra parte pero era mentira, en todo este tiempo el se había ganado mi amor y ahora lo amaba  
- es mentira!-dijo Darien llorando  
-sal Darien, déjame, no me toques, no me mires, te detesto!-le dije entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro  
-Princesa abre la puerta, déjame explicarte yo te amo, estoy arrepentido de todo lo que hice, no sabes cuánto sufrí cuando estabas en coma, todo lo que te he dicho en estos meses es cierto. Créeme por favor!-decía Darien tocando la puerta  
Pero yo no le podía creer era mucho el daño que me había hecho  
-mentiras, mentiras, porque me hiciste esto si yo te amo o mejor dicho te amaba!-le dije llorando  
-Serena créeme te lo suplico, crees que fue mentira todo esos besos? Las caricias? Crees que fue mentira lo de horita?, me dijiste que me amabas, que te hiciera mia Princesa!, pero no lo hice estaba a punto pero te pusiste asi… Serena abre solo escuchaba mi llanto y a Darien tocarme la puerta.

Había sido una estúpida y lo peor de todo es que yo lo amo…  
Darien Pov  
Todo había salido mal, Serena había recuperado la memoria cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, había sido mágico lo que había durado, sentir la entrega total de ella pero todo se echo a perder…  
Ahora ella estaba en el baño aborreciéndome y encerrada.  
La quería abrazar y pedirle perdón por todo pero no me quería escuchar, ni ver, ni hablar.  
Tuve que llamar a Ray ella ya venía en camino…  
A la media hora Ray estaba ahí cuando me vio comenzó a gritar  
Y Serena? que le hiciste a Serena?, Darien responde-dijo moviéndome  
-Ray se acordó de todo, me odia Ray me odia, todo iba tan bien-dije llorando en los brazos de ella  
-que le hiciste Darien?-pregunto Rose no me había dado cuenta de que todos estaban ahí  
-nada no le hice nada créanme!-dije viéndolos- yo jure no hacerle más daño nunca, yo la amo, solamente estábamos a punto de hacer el amor porque ella me lo pidió y yo accedí y cuando estaba por hacerla mía comenzó a gritar y desde ese entonces está ahí encerrada!-termine de contar  
-eres un tonto!-dijo Kunsite agarrándome para darme un golpe  
-no la toque, no le hice nada se los juro!-les dije-yo la amo  
-Serena abre la puerta soy Ray!-dijo mi hermana todos estábamos atentos a la puerta, esta se abrió pero no mucho y Ray entro…  
Ahora si había perdido a Serena y para siempre…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19  
" ¿tu lo amas?"  
Escuche como Darien hablaba y le explicaba a los chicos pero por más que yo quisiera no le podía creer, y mucho menos podía olvidar todo los maltratos…  
Ray me toco la puerta y la abrí, aunque ella sabía toda la verdad pero no estaba enojada con ella, solamente con Darien…  
-lo siento Serena!-decía Ray mientras me abrazaba  
-me mintió Ray, me uso, casi me mata, me engaño!, me hizo creer que él era el hombre perfecto y yo de estúpida caí, casi me hace suya!-dije hipando  
-Serena shhh escucha él te ama, sé que no tiene perdón por todo lo que te hizo antes, todos los maltratos y sé que todo eso no lo puedes olvidar, pero,él te ama!-dijo llorando conmigo  
-Ray sé que porque es tu hermano..-dije pero ella me interrumpió  
-no solo porque es mi hermano Serena-dijo viéndome a los ojos- sino porque el de verdad cambio, desde que te casaste con él y desde que me entere que te golpeaba lo desprecie no sabes cuánto y cuando te mando al hospital le quite el habla, es más cuando nos contó su plan para reconquistarte me opuse pero luego me abrieron los ojos, o bueno el me los abrió, tuve una conversación muy seria con él, por primera vez en toda mi vida había visto llorar a mi hermano parecía un bebé-me dijo hizo una pausa y continuo-me prometió que no te haría más daño que te trataría como se merecía, que te amaba y que se odiaba por haberte hecho todo lo que te había hecho-dijo tomando aire- te acuerdas cuando llegaste de hospital que nosotros los interrumpimos?-pregunto Ray y yo asentí-ese día me quede anonadada-dijo confesando

-porque?-dije mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por mi cara  
-el tenia años Serena que no tocaba el piano yo la verdad no se la razón pero años que no lo escuchaba tocar y lo hace muy bien-dijo riéndose- no solo eso, también como te trataba y todo lo que te decía, ese día cuando los encontré besándose en la cocina no creas que yo entre así porque si-dijo sonriendo-no, no, no-dijo negando- yo tenía rato viéndolos y la manera en que jugaban y él te perseguía parecía niños pequeños-yo me reí claro que me acordaba como olvidarlo- es más yo tengo la grabación de todo eso, lo que pasa es que ustedes no me vieron-dijo sonriéndome con suficiencia- pero Serena lo que te quiero decir es que sé que no es fácil, no me imagino lo que debes de sentir, pero el cambio de verdad habla con él, solo te pido eso y luego de que hablen decides que hacer-dijo viéndome  
-gracias Ray-! dije llorando  
-de nada y una pregunta Serena?  
-si?  
-cómo fue que te acordaste de todo?-pregunto con verdadero interés  
-yo quería hacer el amor con Darien así que lo seduje y el accedió, fue muy tierno y yo quería que pasara, pero cuando me iba hacer suya por completo me acorde de todo y comencé a gritar el solo se apartó y comenzó a tratar de explicarse pero no lo deje…-dije llorando-me siento una idiota Ray porque todo lo que vivimos estos meses parece borrado, ante todo el sufrimiento  
-y también te sientes así porque tú lo amas!-me dijo afirman  
-cómo?-pregunte  
-Serena dime la verdad tú lo amas?-preguntó  
-Ray yo..  
-solo responde-me presiono  
-ese es el problema Ray que por más que el me daño, estos meses en que no tenía memoria lo llegue amar con locura, todas las palabras, los besos, los momentos vividos no los puedo olvidar!. Pero esta la parte en que el me maltrato y eso no se me olvidara…pero yo lo amo Ray y eso es lo peor lo amo pero no puedo…dije llorando  
-habla con él y luego decide!-déjate llevar por tu corazón-dijo viéndome  
-vas hablar con él?-me pregunto  
-si pero necesito un momento a solas por favor-le dije  
-ok les diré que bajen y cuando estés lista avisas!-  
-gracias Ray por todo- dije abrazándola ahora tenía que ver o que yo iba hacer…  
Lo amaba, sí, pero no podía olvidar…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20  
"no puedo"  
Salí del baño y me vestí, no se escuchaba nada a lo mejor estaban abajo vi mi lapto y la prendí ahí estaban todas nuestras fotos, vi la cama y había un CD "velo" decía a lo mejor era de Ray lo puse y ,si, era de Ray, era verdad que nos había grabado se escuchaban todas nuestras risas y Darien se veia muy chistoso con toda esa mezcla, hasta que llego la parte del beso me recordé todos los bonitos recuerdos, de la playa, del prado y lo de hoy…  
Luego de que termino el video me puse a ver las fotos, habían de todas las maneras posibles  
-¿porque Darien?-dije tocando la pantalla de la lapto y comencé a llorar  
-no te fue suficiente todos los maltratos?-pregunte a la nada- también tenías que hacer que me enamorara locamente de ti…dije cerrando la lapto  
"yo te amo" dije en un susurro muy suave y comencé a llorar  
-no llores!-dijo esa voz quitándome las sábanas con que tenía mi cara cubierta  
-no me toques Darien!-dije apartándome de el  
-tranquila no te hare nada!-dijo separándose lo vi y tenía los ojos rojos, estaban hinchados de tanto llorar  
-estuviste llorando?-le pregunte secándome las lágrimas el negó- no mientas!-dije yo secándome las lágrimas que salían descontroladas por mis ojos  
-podemos hablar?-dijo viéndome yo asentí  
-escúchame y luego me dices todos lo que me tengas que decir  
-ok!-dije pero la voz se me quebró  
-cuando yo era pequeño tenía como uno años vivía con mi mamá, y mis hermanos. Ray estaba muy pequeña y a lo mejor no se recuerde y Kunsite estaba de vacaciones con la abuela.  
Vivíamos con un señor que se hacía llamar nuestro padre pero era un borracho y yo lo detestaba no sabía porque pero lo detestaba-dijo y la voz se le volvió fría…  
Un día yo estaba tocando el piano mamá me había enseñado desde pequeño y es algo que me relajaba pero ese día no!-dijo y una lágrima se le escapo- ese día llego completamente borracho a la casa y me quería pegar, pero mamá se interpuso y le pego a ella, mi hermanita estaba dormida, ese día él le pego delante de mí y decía cosas horribles de ella, que era una prostituta, que era una mala madre entre otras cosas!-dijo y cerró los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas que el tenia acumulada se derramaran-también violo a mamá delante de mí, no le importó que yo estuviera, ella me decía que no viera que me fuera, pero yo no podía estaba ahí estático sin hacer nada, viendo como el la hacía suya, ella lloraba y suplicaba que no le hiciera nada pero él no la escuchaba ese día fue el peor de mi vida y nunca lo olvidare, desde ese entonces no toco el piano hasta hace poco que me hiciste tocarlo.-dijo viéndome  
-porque no tocabas el piano?-le pregunte con la voz contenida  
-porque cada vez que lo hacía me recordaba todo ese día. Mamá después de eso me llevo a psicólogos y todo pero no pude nunca olvidarme de eso. Un día estábamos en la casa y llamaron a la puerta mamá fue abrir y era para decirle que ese señor había muerto. Ese día fui el niño más feliz del mundo, saber que ese malnacido había muerto, aunque era pequeño pero lo odiaba por hacerle eso a mí mamá. Fuimos a la lectura del testamente y él había dejado toda su fortuna en mí, claro le había dejado algo a Ray y a Kunsite pero casi todo era mío , por eso soy tan rico gracias a el…dijo forzando una sonrisa  
El día de su entierro jure no ser como el pero rompí mi promesa al violarte y golpearte-dijo llorando como un niño chiquito-te acuerdas cuando le dijiste todo a mi familia? Y que yo te dije que me había dolido que mamá me dijera que no era su hijo?-me pregunto y yo asentí- era por eso, me acorde de todo lo que él le hacía a mamá y ese día me aborrecí por completo y más cuando casi te mato, me veía en el espejo y lo miraba a el por eso decidí otra vez recuperarte Serena…dijo poniendo su cara entre sus manos.  
mama conoció a Artemis poco después de la muerte de ese señor por eso lo estimo y lo quiero como a un padre, porque aparte de darme amor a mí y a mis hermanos hizo feliz a mamá y la cuido, algo que yo no pude hacer contigo-dijo viéndome a los ojos  
-Darien-dije  
-déjame terminar!-dijo- el día que te lleve al hospital, comprendí que te amaba pero que había hecho las cosas mal, muy mal, tu siempre me decías que nunca serias mía y eso era lo que más yo deseaba que te entregaras a mí pero porque me amaras y no porque yo te obligara, así que cuando me di de cuenta de que no tenías memoria idee mi plan.  
Fui el hombre más feliz cuando te veía sonreír, Serena, me hiciste tocar el piano otra vez, hiciste que creyera en mí, pero sobre todo hice que me llegaras amar…  
No sabes cómo me puse cuando nos besamos en la cocina, era el primer beso que me dabas porque tu querías, el día de la fogata no te hice mía porque no quería que fuera así, hasta hoy.  
Hoy me dijiste me que amabas, casi te entregas a mí por completo, eso no cuenta?-me pregunto yo no pestañeaba y las lágrimas corrían libres por mi cara era horrible todo por lo que Darien había tenido que pasar pero eso no lo justificaba  
-Princesa no me amas aunque sea un poco?-dijo agarrando mi cara entre sus manos  
-lo siento Darien te amo, pero no puedo-le dije  
-porque?-dijo mientras lloraba  
-te parece insuficiente todo lo que me hiciste?, el maltrato tanto físico como emocional?, todos los golpes? Y sin contar que casi me matas, tantas veces que te pedí que no me hicieras tuya, pero lo hacías igual-dije dándole golpes en el pecho –todas mis suplicas pero nunca me escuchabas-dije llorando…  
No creas que se me olvida todo lo bonito que vivimos, no,-negué con la cabeza- eso está ahí como un bello recuerdo-todos estos meses hiciste que me enamorara de ti, felicidades, lo lograste Darien-te amo pero no puedo!-le dije llorando  
-Princesa por favor perdóname-dijo llorando y arrodillándose delante de mi  
-Darien párate por favor!-le dije levantándolo  
-perdóname te lo suplico-dijo por primera vez en la vida vi a Darien indefenso me arrodille frente a el agarre su cabeza entre mis manos y el hizo lo mismo unió nuestras frentes  
-lo siento Darien- dije besando su frente  
-por favor!-dijo y sentí su respiración en mi boca  
-no puedo!-le dije secándole las lágrimas  
-Serena!- dijo abrazándome y enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello  
-Te amo!-me dijo y comenzó a llorar, me puse a llorar con el, yo lo amaba y el a mi…  
Pero esto no se olvida de la noche a la mañana  
-quiero el divorcio!-le dije  
-ok!-dijo separándose de mi pero aun con lágrimas  
-así no más?-pregunte yo  
-tú quieres ser feliz y conmigo no lo harás, el amor duele, pero me lo merezco  
-gracias!-le dije  
-siempre te amare-me dijo "yo igual" pensé para mi  
-me voy con Ray  
-te puedes quedar aquí es tu casa  
-no Darien yo me voy!-dije y comencé a empacar-no podía seguir Ahí  
siento todo lo que te hice-dijo Darien  
-el tiempo cura las heridas-dije yo  
-adiós princesita, te amo!-no respondí nada y seguí necesitaba salir de ahí voltee y me encontré con un Darien en el piso de la habitación abrazándose y llorando "te amo" susurre  
-nos vamos?-le pregunte a Ray  
-si-dijo ella  
-y Darien? Pero no respondí vi como Mina y Kunsite subían  
Jededite llevo mis cosas al auto, me monte y cuando Jededite iba arrancando salió un Darien corriendo  
-Serena no, Regresa!-era el grito más desgarrador del alma Jededite me vio y Ray también  
-sigue no te pares-le dije viendo como Kunsite agarraba a Darien…  
Darien Pov  
-la perdí Kunsite, la perdí-le decía a mi hermano  
-Darien cálmate!-me decía Mina llorando  
-no Mina no entiendes-le decía yo  
haría feliz a Serena si ella quería divorciarse lo haríamos…  
El amor duele, pero esto me estaba destruyendo


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21  
"tiempo"  
Me encontraba en la casa de la familia de Darien había pasado 2 semanas desde que me acorde de todo. Las cosas no han sido fáciles, de el no he sabido nada y tampoco he querido preguntar.  
Todos hacen como si nada fuese pasado y yo se los agradecía.  
Hoy había una cena en honor a no sé qué, le dije a Ray que si me podía ir porque a lo mejor venia el, pero ella me aseguró que él le había dicho que no podía que estaba muy ocupado así que accedí a quedarme  
-Serena ya baja!-dijo Ray desde la planta de abajo ya iba a comenzar  
-Ya voy!-le dije acomodándome el vestido que tenía puesto. Baje rápidamente  
Todos nos estábamos sentando cuando escuchamos el timbre, Ray fue abrir y escuche la voz de el…  
Tenía 2 semanas que no escuchaba su bella voz.  
-Darien que haces aquí? No era que no venias?-pregunto Ray  
-yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar!-respondió Darien sarcásticamente  
-deja de ser sarcástico pero que haces aquí?-las voces se escuchaban más cerca y de repente apareció en la puerta del comedor seguía igual de hermoso como siempre…  
-creo que me voy!-dijo dándose la vuelta  
-NO!, no te preocupes ella es tu hermana y va a decir algo importante, asi que tu te quedas y yo me voy-dije levantándome  
-maldita sea, de aquí no se va ninguno entendido?-dijo Ray molesta  
-pero Ray- dije yo  
-pero Ray nada Serenity, quédate si?-dijo haciendo un puchero a lo cual no me pude resistir  
-Ok Ray-le dije sonriendo  
-y tu igual-dijo apuntando con un dedo a Darien  
-si capitana-dijo Darien haciendo un saludo militar  
Ray se encamino a la cocina y luego Darien y yo  
-lo siento-me susurro yo di un respingo  
-es tu hermana-le dije  
Luego de otra vez acomodarnos Jededite llamo la atención de todo  
-Bueno esta noche estamos aquí reunidos para informarles que Ray y yo nos vamos a casar-dijo agarrando por la cintura a Ray, Darien se atragantó y Kunsite con Artemis igual yo fui a felicitarlos  
-felicidades-le dije abrazándolos  
-Gracias Sere-luego fue el turno de Mina y luego Luna que estaba en un mar de lágrimas, pero los chicos veían a Ray y luego a Jededite el primero en reaccionar fue Kunsite que les dio un abrazo de osos pero no sin antes advertir a Jededite de que si le hacía llorar a su "Barbie" lo mataría luego fue Artemis que lo felicito y su advertencia fue parecida a la de Kunsite pero Darien no reaccionaba y tenía los ojos cristalinos  
-Darien- llame yo pero nada yo sé que Ray significaba mucho para él, Ray se le acerco y le hablo  
-Hermanito no piensas felicitarme?-le pregunto está llorando  
-no llores pequeña!-le dijo abrazándola  
-es que parece que no te alegraste-le dijo Ray hipando  
-solo me tomo por sorpresa, pero felicidades-le dijo dándole besos por toda la cara  
-no dejaras de ser mi pequeñita verdad?-le pregunto este  
-jamás Dary!-le dijo Ray sonriendo  
Luego de esa conmovedora escena y de que Darien le cantara el padre nuestro a Jededite estábamos otra vez en la mesa pero íbamos a comer el postre  
-yo lo busco!- me ofrecí, la verdad me sentía incomoda Darien no dejaba de verme  
-cuando fui a la cocina busque el postre pero Darien estaba detrás de mi  
-Hola!-dijo sonriéndome  
-Hola Darien- le dije yo  
-cómo estas? –" mal" pensé para mi  
-muy bien y tú?-le pregunte  
-hay voy-me dijo y su respiración la sentía en mi boca  
- solo te quería decir que ya metí la orden de divorcio  
-ok-le dije  
-haz una lista con todo lo que quieras-me dijo  
-no quiero nada-le respondí mirando a otro lado  
-lo siento-me dijo Darien  
-Darien por favor-le suplique no quería hablar del tema  
-Princesa dime si todavía no me amas?-dijo agarrando mi cabeza entre sus manos y pasando su boca por mi cara  
-Darien-susurre  
-solo responde-dijo rozando sus labios con los míos  
-responde por favor-dijo y una lágrima se le derramo, yo no podía decir nada, no me salía nada  
-dime-insistió, yo cerré los ojos y las lágrimas salieron  
-no puedo-le dije  
-solo responde-dijo pegándome más a él, no sé en qué momento me había pegado contra la pared y ya no tenía el postre en mis manos-ya olvidaste todos los besos, ya olvidaste esa noche en la cual casi fuiste mía?-dijo hablando sobre mis labios –yo negué-entonces todavía me amas?-se lo tenía que decir necesitaba decírselo  
-si Darien te amo, pero… no me dejo terminar ya que atacó mis labios, los beso despacio, delicadamente-Serena-suspiro entre mis labios yo le respondí el beso, lo necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar.  
Nuestras lágrimas se derramaban más y se unían con el beso haciéndolo salado  
-Darein-dije tratando de terminar el beso pero sus labios se volvían más insistentes y le correspondí  
Se separó un poco de mi para recuperar el aliento  
-Darien escúchame-dije tratando de separarme de el  
-shhh Serena- dijo silenciándome con otro beso, el cual profundizo  
Cuando dejo de besarme le hable  
-sí, te amo, pero necesito tiempo-dije saliendo corriendo de la cocina  
-Serena espera!-me llamo  
-lo siento, pero no he podido olvidar todo lo que me hiciste!-le dije llorando y subiendo las escaleras, y entre a mi habitación

Tiempo eso era lo que necesitaba…

Ray Pov  
Iba a ver porque Serena se tardaba tanto, Darien había salido detrás de ella, toda mi familia fue a ver conmigo y lo que vimos nos dejó en shock. Darien le estaba pidiendo a Serena que le dijera si todavía lo amaba los 2 estaban llorando de repente Darien la beso, los 2 se besaban llorando  
-dejémosle privacidad-susurro Luna y así lo hicimos  
-ojala todo se mejore-dijo Artemis  
-no lo creo!-dije yo negando  
-ustedes tenían que haber visto a Darien cuando Serena se vino con ustedes, estaba llorando desoladamente por ella-dijo Mina  
-Pero fue demasiado, todo lo que Darien le hizo en el pasado-dijo Jededite  
-ella no lo olvidara tan fácilmente-concluyo Kunsite-todos estábamos en silencio y de pronto salió Serena corriendo de la cocina y Darien llamándola pero esta le respondió:  
-lo siento, pero no he podido olvidar todo lo que me hiciste-y subió a su habitación, Darien se quedó hay inmóvil mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22  
"feliz cumpleaños"  
Hoy era el cumpleaños de Darien, no había sabido nada de el desde ese día en la cocina.  
Nadie estaba en la casa cosa que me parecía extraño, a lo mejor estarían con él.  
Estaba viendo que comía cuando sonó mi teléfono era Ray:  
"Serena necesito que vayas a esta dirección, nos vemos dentro de media hora", con amor Ray

Ahora para que quería Ray que fuera para allá?, luego tenía otro mensaje que decía  
"POSDATA: llévate ropa de cambio" con amor Ray

Esta mujer si no estaba loca, pronto lo estaría.  
Hice lo que me dijo y me encamine hacia la dirección que me había señalado, esta daba a una especie de cabaña y la seguí, adentro se escuchaba un piano  
-Bueno?-llame cuando entre, pero nada, todo estaba con velas y olía a rosas-hay alguien aquí?-pregunte en voz alta- pero nadie respondía, busque el sonido del piano y no podía ser era Darien el que estaba ahí  
-Darien?-pregunte  
-que haces aquí?-pregunto levantándose del banquito  
-no sé,-dije encogiéndome de hombros- Ray me dijo que viniera  
-a mí me dijo Jededite-dijo el viéndome  
-que se tramaran estos?-pregunte en voz baja  
-no se!-dijo viéndome a los ojos  
-yo creo que mejor me voy-dije dándome la vuelta pero el me lo impidió  
-No Serena, ya es muy de noche, yo no te hare nada, te lo prometo-dijo bajando la mirada  
-no es eso!-dije tomando su cara entre mis manos  
-entonces?-pregunto  
-Tengo miedo a flaquear-pensé para mi  
-ok me quedare-dije  
-qué hacemos?-pregunto Darien  
-Me podrías tocar una canción?-dije esperanzada  
-las que quieras!-dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome al banco, se sentó y comenzó a tocar mi nana era hermosa  
-gracias-dije cuando la termino de tocar  
-de nada-dijo viéndome de repente se escuchó mi celular sonar era un mensaje de Ray:  
"sé que me querrán matar por engañarlos, pero era la única forma de juntarlos, dense una oportunidad, dense una oportunidad de amar, sé que los dos y más tu Serenita tienes heridas que sanar, pero deja que el menso de mi hermano te ayude, sé que todo lo que te hizo a lo mejor no se lo perdones, pero trata de hacerlo. Tú lo amas y el a ti que más piden?...  
A lo mejor esta no fue la mejor manera pero fue lo único que a mi loca cabecita se le ocurrió- leía en voz alta y riéndome, Darien siguió leyendo por mí- sé que Darien ya no te hará nada, perdónalo él está de verdad arrepentido, por todo pero sé que no tengo derecho en pedirte esto pero tanto te cuesta amarlo y perdonarlo?, la verdad no lo sé, pero sé que lo amas, hablen y traten de arreglar las cosas, eso que tienen ustedes va más allá del amor.  
Si después de que hablen y arreglen todo no quieres seguir con él te lo respetare pero dale una oportunidad, dénsele, y como sé que a lo mejor Darien está leyendo esto hermanito no desaproveches esto y amala…  
Bueno los dejo hacer sus "cositas" besos y abrazos, con amor Ray  
POSDATA: Dary no seas tarado y no lo eches a perder.  
Este mensaje es de parte de todos pero más de mí..by: Ray  
Darien termino de leer el mensaje y me dio el celular  
-le hacemos caso a Ray?-pregunto viéndome  
-no se-dijo cerrando los ojos  
-Serena tu me amas?-pregunto rozando mis labios con los suyos  
-si-le dije yo  
-dímelo- me ordeno Darien  
-te amo!-l le dije besándolo, Darien me beso con ternura durante un largo rato  
-Te amo!-dijo cargándome y llevándome a la habitación me recosto sobre la suave cama meti mis manos bajo su camisa  
-hazme tuya-susurre junto a su oido el me miro con los ojos oscuros por el deseo pero tambien con mucho amor, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero no queria dar marcha atrás  
-segura Princesa?-asenti volviendo a rozar mis labios con los suyos  
-Hazlo!-dije viéndolo comenzó a desvestirme poco a poco con mucho cariño  
lo tome por la nuca atrayendolo hacia mi deseosa, adentre mi lengua en su boca embriagandome de su exquisito sabor  
me despojo de mi sostén quedando yo solo con mis bragas y el solo con boxer  
no sabia que me pasaba yo no recordaba nada de esto pero por puro instinto meti mis manos en sus boxers  
-Serena estas tentando bastante mi autocontrol no me provoques si no quieres que te tome como un poseso-dijo Darien con la voz mas ronca que nunca  
obviamente no lo escuche y comencé a masajear su sexo eso pareció excitarlo más ya que se libero de mi agarre comenzandose a frotar sobre mi sexo  
-Darien mi Darien...-suspire su nombre no senti cuando me quito las bragas simplemente ya lo tenia frente a mi mirandome directamente a los ojos con amor  
separo mis piernas con cuidado besando mi cuello y acariciando mi pierna  
-mia, mia, mia -canturreo deslizandose dentro de mi bajo una mano por mi vientre hasta alcanzar mi intimidad, para esta estancia yo ya estaba bastante mojada levante mis caderas adentrandome mas a el  
comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mi esto era un purgatorio para mi su lentitud era desesperante, enrolle mis piernas en su caderas obligandolo a moverse más rápido  
-si.. asi ... Da... rien asi bebe shiiii... -gemia sin control al igual que él, mis paredes se contrajeron y senti su pene agrandarse aun más dentro de mi senti como mis jugos me abandonaban y como su semen me llenaba sin más dije algo que nunca crei decir  
-siempre tuya amor... -susurre junto a su oido me dio un beso en los labios  
-siempre mia, siempre tuyo... -dijo sin mas recuperando el aliento dejándose caer encima de mi abrazándome  
-Feliz cumpleaños-le susurre, me sentía feliz me había entregado a el porque quería y no me arrepentia de nada…  
Gracias mi princesa…. Y con eso me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos de donde jamás me volvería a separar.

Fin


End file.
